Absence
by Mrs. Data
Summary: After saving the world each Avenger takes a leave of absence to decompress and discovers what they've been missing from their lives
1. Getaway

**Author's note:This is was hard to choose genres for so I'll describe it as a mix of humor, drama, friendship/family. Whatever happens in Thor 2 occurs but is not shown because I have no idea what it is and I don't have the time to write it. I also fear of spoiling it once I do research.**

**Disclaimer:Marvel owns everything except for the plot and any original characters or objects that appear**

* * *

The edges of Clint's lips pulled upward after Natasha whispered into his ear.

"Do you think that muzzle could shut Stark up?" she said with a half smile on her mouth.

He pretended not catch the scent of her floral shampoo as he leaned closer to her and replied, "Not a chance."

Loki shot them a glare; it was all he could do in his current restrained state.

Tony noticed their exchange and asked, "Is there something you two would like to share with class?"

"Mind your business Stark," Natasha replied.

"Well sorry Spidey," he rolled his eyes.

Thor nodded to his fellow Avengers and saw them step back before he and Loki returned to Asgard

Natasha handed Bruce his bag while Clint simply nodded at the doctor then entered the driver's side of the car; she joined him a second later.

"So, where you headed?" he turned on the ignition.

"Fury said we have to lay low until SHIELD's software starts erasing our likeness from the internet and every telecommunications company."

"Nowhere in the city. Airport?"

She paused then asked, "There's traffic..where are you headed?"

"My place by the lake. It's about ninety minutes from here, nice town, kinda secluded." He stopped at a red light.

"Is it up in a tree?" she dryly asked.

He held back a grin, "No smartass, it's a three bedroom cabin."

She nodded, "Sounds nice."

"…How about it? Just you, me and Bullit."

"Who?"

"My dog, black Lab mix. He stays with the neighbor when I'm gone."

Her perfect brow slightly rose, "When did you get a dog?"

"Last year and he found me. So..."

She remembered how alone she was during last vacation. A change was definitely needed and the company didn't sound too bad.

"Nat?"

"Sure."

"Good," he tipped his head hiding how pleased he was, "I hope you don't mind using an outhouse."

"What?" She saw the smirk on his face and lightly smacked his arm, "Ass."

"You do know that you don't hit like a girl, right?" He caught her grin before she turned her attention to the window.

* * *

Bruce hopped in Tony's convertible and buckled his seat belt.

"Jarvis told me that there's traffic around JFK," Tony told him.

"How bad?"

"Forty-five minutes to an hour."

"Great," he sighed, "it's not like I had a flight."

Tony started to drive and the wind blew through their dark tresses.

"Yeah-you know, I've been making some calls and NYU, Stanford, Columbia and HudsonU are hiring."

"Really?"

"It would just be a weekly class and I'm opening up a free clinic a few blocks from the tower. I need someone to run things…."

Bruce had learned two things since meeting one of America's beloved billionaires and heroes. He didn't like to things to be handed to him. Apparently, he couldn't outright ask his new friend to stay in Manhattan.

"That's interesting…"

"Oh and I've isolated a piece of the Tesseract, so…"

"Tony! It nearly destroyed the city and you have it?!"

"Just a little bit," he held up his forefinger and thumb to illustrate his point.

"Fury's gonna kill you."

"He knows, in fact he asked me to."

His brows furrowed, "Really now?"

"Yes, he to find a way to communicate with Thor while he's in Asgard. Like..intergalactic Skype, ok? And you my green jolly friend are going to help me because two brilliant minds are better than one and-what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Fury."

"You don't believe me?"

"You hacked into SHIELD!"

"True but for good reason, Jarvis confirmed what we suspected."

Bruce shook his head and heard Fury's voice come on the line and to his surprise, Tony wasn't lying.

"Sorry…I just had to know."

"It's ok, so..are you in?"

He thought about what options he had and Tony's seemed the most appealing. Truth be told, he liked working with him as well.

Sensing his hesitation, Tony offered, "You don't have to work with me on the Tesseract. I'd be fine with you just working in R&D. So?"

"…All right."

"I knew it!" Tony smirked, "And the Tesseract?"

"Yes, I don't want you break Manhattan."

"Good because Dr. Selvig is already in R&D and Dr. Jane Foster is flying in this afternoon."

"What happened to the whole, 'Two minds are better than one' line?"

He shrugged, "I needed backup. Anyway, what do you want for lunch? I hear crow is on the menu," he teased.

The doctor just shook his head and briefly chuckled.

* * *

A gentle smile touched Steve's lips as he rode his motorcycle to Brooklyn. He found out that despite being a man out of his time, he still had a place in this new world. The smells of city welcomed him when he turned on his block; it was one of the few things that hadn't changed.

After bringing the bike into the basement, he walked out and noticed passersby stealing glances his way. He entered his apartment and started to head towards his refrigerator hoping to make himself lunch. A moment later heard his mobile phone rang. Tony's photo appeared on the screen but it took him a second to touch the right button.

"Stark?"

"Spangly, have you looked out your window?"

"No why do-," he walked into the living room, pulled back the curtain and saw a growing group of fans and photographers on the sidewalk.

"Next time, wear a helmet."

"My gosh, how did they find me?"

"Twitter, facebook, tumblr..one of your fangirls spotted you three blocks before you made it home."

He didn't understand the first half of his sentence but replied, "What do I do?"

"Well, your nonagenarian self has two options either have SHIELD come bring you back to their headquarters or…."

"Or what?"

"Happy's waiting at the end of block in a black car, get to it and he'll bring you here. You already have a floor."

"Wait, you knew this would happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

A quick chuckle left his mouth, "Where would the fun be in that? So, which door is it, Cap?"

He sighed and went to his bedroom to pack, "Where's Hogan?"

"To the right although you're gonna have to escape Super Mario Brothers style."

"What?"

"The roof, you really need to catch up Gramps."

"Why there?"

"Because now there's a mini mob behind your apartment."

He peeked out the bedroom window and spotted another crowd, "How swell."

"When you make it up there, just follow Stinger."

"Stinger?"

A yellow and black toy helicopter greeted Steve once he stepped onto the roof. He followed Stinger jumping from rooftop to rooftop quickly apologizing when he heard complaints from the tenants below.

"Hey Captain," Happy opened the car door for him.

"Hello Hogan," he nodded, "thanks for waiting."

"No problem Cap," Happy closed the door for him.

Behind the tinted window, he watched the crowd of people in front of his former apartment. Captain America found his purpose but Steve Rogers needed a place to call home. For now, Stark Tower was it.


	2. Introductions

**Author's note: **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and follows this fic, it means a lot to me. I have no idea what you guys think of this story until you do one of those actions. Forgive me for this chapter; I'm like Channing Tatum in 21 Jump Street when it comes to science.

* * *

Natasha stared out the car window in quiet contentment at the sparkling lake surrounded by lush trees, bushes and grass. It was the exact opposite of the helicarrier, SHIELD'S headquarters and Manhattan. There was space, lack of crowds and natural beauty; it was the change she needed.

"We're here," Clint pulled up the driveway to his oak wood cabin. He saw her taking in their surroundings as she got out of the car.

"This is…"

"Yeah?"

A small smile briefly came to her lips, "Perfect."

He tipped his head, "Of course, I picked it out."

"God, it looks like Stark is rubbing on you." She began following him up the walkway.

Before he could respond a black dog came running up to him, "Hey Bullit! How's my buddy?" Clint bent down to pet and hug his friend.

She liked seeing the image before her. It had been some time since he had shown true joy.

"Say hi to Nat."

Bullit got on his hind legs and latched onto her leg but was quickly grabbed by his collar and pulled off her, "Not like that!"

A ghost of a laugh left her mouth, "Such a guy," she petted the mutt's head and itched behind his ears.

"Welcome back Clint!" A voice called out from behind them.

Just then a young woman walked in their direction with a Golden Retriever behind her. A warm smile was on her pillow lips, it complemented her mocha complexion and dark almond eyes.

"Hey Malia! It's good to be back," Clint embraced her, "thanks for taking care of Bullit and the cabin for me."

She brushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear and shook her head, "It was nothing. He kept me and Athena here company. And you must be Natasha, it's a pleasure," she offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Natasha noticed the even grip of her hold.

"Now I can put a face to the name."

Natasha wished that she could say the same. She watched the two of them interact trying to determine what kind of relationship they had.

"I've been busy packing up Jeremy's things, getting your place ready and I couldn't make it out to Hannon's. If it's no trouble.. could you?" Malia took out a small wad of money and a list.

"No problem, it's the least I could do. Besides, I need to stock up too," he shrugged and accepted her offering.

"Did you guys already have lunch? Maybe I could whip up something when you come back."

"We did but we could make it for dinner," Clint said and looked at Natasha, "Malia's a great cook."

"I'm all right," she modestly stated.

"Sounds great," Natasha nodded.

"Ok then, drop by around seven. It was good meeting you Natasha," Malia smiled at them before walking away.

"You too," she replied as she followed Clint into the cabin. As she expected, the décor was like him, practical and simple with black leather couches, lyptus wood furniture and cabinetry.

"You can take one of bedrooms on the right," he pointed to the stairs.

"All right…Malia seems nice," she took off her leather coat and hung it on rack by the door then put her bag on the couch.

Clint replaced the patio's sliding door, "Yeah, she's a real big help and not annoying."

"That's always a plus." She trailed him and ended up a deck that overlooked the lake.

"What do ya think?" He leaned his forearms on the hand rail.

She joined him and gazed at the view, "It's beautiful."

"Definitely," he kept his eyes on the lake but spoke of her.

* * *

"Thank you," Jane said to Happy when he opened the car door for her. In awe she looked up at Stark Tower. Her days of traveling in an RV or attending rubber chicken dinners/fundraisers to finance her research were now behind her.

"You're welcome, Ms. Foster," he answered and opened the trunk to get her luggage.

"Please call me Jane," she grinned.

"Whatever you want, Jane," he kindly replied and led her to the entrance.

Pepper greeted them in the lobby, "Welcome to Stark Tower, Ms. Foster."

"Jane's good and thanks..I'm um..kind of nervous." She and Happy followed her into the elevator.

"Well Jane, we're very excited to have you here and you have no reason to be nervous. Tony could use all the help he can get and Dr. Selvig spoke very highly of you."

"That's good. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, that's why I'm here." She smiled.

"I noticed that Mr. Hogan had to get his retina and thumb print scanned before coming in."

"It's for security and we can take of it right now if you'd like."

"Ok where do I.."

"Jarvis, perform the security scans."

"Right away, Ms. Potts. Ms. Foster, will you please raise your right hand and be still"

Looking around Jane asked, "Who is that?"

"It's Jarvis, thinks of him as an assistant without a body and face." She tried not to smile at how strange her explanation sounded.

"Artificial intelligence?"

"Yes, Tony created him."

She held up her right hand and spoke after Jarvis finished, "That's incredible."

"There's also a Jarvis application available for your phone."

"Great, I'll make sure to check it out."

Jarvis spoke, "I will not report current weather conditions to you if you're already outside or near a window with a clear view."

"Good because I don't like Siri," Jane answered him.

"I look forward to assisting you, Ms. Foster." Jarvis sounded quite pleased.

"We're on your floor," Pepper said as the doors opened.

The three of them stepped out of the elevator.

"Where should I put your things?" Happy asked while lifting up her luggage.

"Oh you can just leave them here…" Jane looked around in amazement. Her childhood house wasn't even half the size of her new home.

Pepper grinned, "You have a kitchen, an office, two bathrooms and a few other rooms. The master bedroom is down that hall, last one on the right. Here is your Stark Industries card so you can change the décor if you'd like or if you need to pick up a few things. When you get settled in, just hop onto the elevator and Jarvis will bring you to the lab. Any questions?"

"Uhh..am I dreaming?" She chuckled.

"I know.." she nodded, "it's a lot to take in but we're all happy to have you here. And on a personal note, it's nice to have more women around. It was starting to feel like a boys' club."

"Well, thanks for being so helpful, Pepper. It's been a pleasure meeting you. " She graciously stated.

"The feeling's mutual. I'll be in my office if you need me," she touched her arm and headed to the elevator where Happy waited.

* * *

Dr. Selvig walked over to the elevator when Jarvis informed them of Jane's arrival. She embraced her mentor happy to see a familiar face in this new environment.

"It's nice of you to join us, Jane," he said to her.

"It's great to be here, this place is amazing."

He nodded and asked, "How's Darcy?"

"She likes being back home in DC and her mom is doing a little bit better."

"That's good to hear..I know it's not my place but Thor wanted me to tell you that he was sorry. So much was happening and.."

An uneasy smile came to her lips, "Oh..no, I mean, it was really crazy with the invasion and Loki. He had a lot to handle and-was he really sorry?"

"Very. If we succeed with this project then you can speak to him yourself."

"I can't wait to get started," her face brightened.

Steve, Bruce and Tony were talking when Dr. Selvig and Jane entered the room.

"I can't believe Fury's letting you guys you do this. What if one of your calculations is off and we get attacked again?" Steve folded his arms.

Bruce tried to calm him down, "We already know what elements open the cosmic door. This is just matter of finding another one that can act as a screen that would prevent solid objects from passing through."

"Banner's right, Cap. We just need to be able to send images and audio to Asgard. No snakey spaceships are gonna be coming in again, relax," Tony told him before noticing Dr. Selvig and Jane.

Bruce, Steve and Tony politely exchanged pleasantries with Jane, the latter couldn't help himself.

"Blondie was right, you are a 'fair maiden'. I thought scientists that look like you only existed in James Bond movies or occasionally, The Big Bang Theory. No offense Brucey."

Jane didn't have a chance to respond.

"Shameless," Bruce shook his head.

"Cad," Steve simply added.

Tony raised his brow at the captain, "Shouldn't you be catching the early bird special right about now?"

An annoyed sigh came from Steve, "I need to catch up. It was nice meeting you Ma'am-Jane."

"Same here Steve," she replied giving him a brief grin.

* * *

From the way everyone kindly greeted her and Clint, Natasha could have sworn that they were in a movie. Small businesses lined the streets instead of chain stores and restaurants. Hannon's Supermarket was the largest building and the only grocer in town. Its automatic doors parted allowing them to enter.

She took hold of the shopping cart, "Where to first?"

"Produce." He tipped his head to their right, "almost everything is locally grown even in the winter. There's a huge green house not too far away."

"When did you move here?" She placed a bag of apples in the cart.

He packed away two bags of grapes, "Almost a year and a half, it beats headquarters and the helicarrier."

"You're not wrong..but uh, how did you find about this place?"

His eyes briefly fell to floor as he cleared his throat, "Coulson did."

"Oh.." She regretted her question; they hadn't spoken at length about their fallen superior.

"Yeah, um..he said that he used to go summer camp here as a kid. Thought it would be perfect for me. He was right…I always meant to thank him."

Changing the subject she asked, "Malia seems nice."

"She's a good kid."

They turned a corner entering the canned goods aisle.

"Must be, you told her about me."

An amused look came to his face, "Is this an interrogation?"

"An interview."

He looked into her eyes, "Nat, trust me when I say that anything you tell Malia will die with her."

If he was anyone else she would have been skeptical but he was on the few people she trusted. She never heard him have a colleague outside of their work.

Seeing the pensive look she wore, he said, "I wouldn't have told her about SHIELD if I knew she was a threat."

"I know. I'm just.."

"Cautious," he finished her sentence and a hint of smugness on his face.

"..Shut up."

He grinned, "I forgot the carrots and potatoes. I'll meet you in the cereal aisle, it's two aisles over."

"Ok," she reached for items on Clint's mobile phone, put them in the cart and headed for the cereal aisle.

A little boy with sandy blond hair stood alone looking up at the top shelf where the most sugary cereals were displayed.

"Hi," he said to Natasha.

"Hello."

"Can you please get me a box of Cookie Crisp? It's too high," he reached up above his head.

"Where's your mother?"

"In the next aisle."

"Tommy there you are!" A blond woman with a 10-year-old boy yelled out as she pushed her cart.

"Hi Mom! See!" He said to Natasha.

"I do," she tipped her head forward.

"I told you not run off like that! You had me worried sick."

"Can I please get Cookie Crisp? You said that I can pick one thing."

"I don't know…"

The older boy spoke, "Oh come on Mom, that bran stuff is nasty and the little brat's been good so far."

"Fine but only one box."

"Yay!"

Natasha handed him the box, "Here you go Tommy."

"Thank you pretty lady," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," his mom thanked her, "Now come on boys, your father's waiting in the car."

He took his mother's hand and walked alongside her. Before they stepped out of the aisle Tommy waved to her.

Natasha waved back and grinned.

* * *

Steve sat on the couch watching a documentary about America's cultural and social shifts and changes in the 20th century. He disliked being behind his peers and having them to constantly explain advancements in technology, entertainment and what is now socially acceptable to him. The exception to this was Jarvis. Being a disembodied yet knowledge voice was initially strange to Steve but he acclimated soon enough. There were no visible expressions or sighs of annoyance, frustration and exasperation with Jarvis, just information.

"Captain Rogers, may I interrupt?" Jarvis asked.

"Sure," he pressed pause on the remote, "what is it?"

"Dinner will be in an hour and Ms. Potts requested that I take your order," a menu appeared on the television screen.

Steve looked at his options, "Nothing exotic?"

"Ms. Potts insisted that you, Mr. Banner, Ms. Foster decided on 'comfort food'."

Half grin came to his lips, he did crave something simple tonight, "I'll have the meat loaf, mashed potatoes, greens and corn."

"Thank you Captain, is that all?"

"You're welcome and yes."

He decided to take a break from the documentary and decided to see what was on cable. After a few seconds he stopped on a sitcom called _Married with Children. _A character's name gave him pause, Peggy.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"What time is it in London?"

"It's eleven PM, Captain."

After the invasion he half expected to hear from her. It would be impossible for her not to have seen the news coverage and yet he had heard nothing from SHIELD or her relatives.

"So..it would be too late to call anyone there."

"Unless it's an emergency, then yes it would be."

He nodded, "Thanks anyway."

* * *

Jane crossed off two of the elements off the tablet's list after they discovered the harsh reaction they had with Vibranium. Tony and Bruce were lucky to have only lost the hair on their arms because of it.

"If our calculations are right then," Tony approached the upright projector and threw a little rubber ball into the one foot pillar of blue light the came from it. It floated in the air.

Dr. Selvig looked at the ball and said, "Well, at least it didn't disintegrate like last time."

"True but it didn't pass through like we hoped. I mean, we don't it to just hold solid objects there," Bruce stated.

"Maybe we need to higher the levels of iridium," Tony turned one of the dials on the projector.

"Tony you shouldn't do that…" Bruce feebly warned.

"Oh come on Brucey, trial and error.."

All of a sudden the ball shot out of the light and bounced around the room causing Dr. Selvig, Bruce and Jane to duck. It stopped moving once it had hit Tony's backside.

"Sonofabitch!" The bruised billionaire touched the affected area as his colleagues laughed.


	3. Dinner

Jarvis alerted Pepper when the food elevator arrived with their dinner. She thanked him and opened the kitchen cabinet to retrieve the dishes.

"Need help?" Bruce asked from the doorway.

"If you don't mind."

He walked in and opened the silverware drawer, "Tony's still in the lab with Selvig, I thought I'd come down and…not lose my eyebrows."

Chuckling she responded as she walked over to the dining table, "Good idea. Have you guys made any progress?"

He followed her and set the utensils down after she set the dishes, "Some..we haven't gotten audio and images through yet but we've determined how to not have the projector destroy solid objects that cross its path."

"Well that's good. Tony really loves having you here. Did he tell you about the free clinic?"

"Earlier today."

"He called me an hour after meeting you on the helicarrier and told me to set things in motion."

Bruce paused looking at her mild shock, "You're telling me that he's building a clinic just to keep me here?"

"Pretty much," she flashed him a grin.

"…Why? I've read about him and all of his friends and parties.." He followed her to the food elevator to retrieve their dinner.

"Tony knows a lot of people..there's a difference between that and having real friends. Until recently, it was just me, Rhodes and Happy."

"Really?" He was surprised to hear her statement.

"Tony's an only child, Bruce. Growing up there were few kids he could talk to because of his intelligence and when he did come across them he thought they were boring. The ones who were average seemed more interested in his family's money than him. Rhodes became the first and one of the few."

"That's..kinda sad." He held two large aluminum trays

She shrugged, "He doesn't really talk about it. But having you here..it's good for him."

He nodded, "I'll admit," he looked around, "this is the best I've had it in..years."

A small smile came to her mouth, "You're not the only one."

* * *

The pleasing scent of lasagna welcomed Clint and Natasha the moment they stepped into Malia's home.

"Hey guys! The lasagna needs to cool off a bit and the pound cake will be done in half an hour. Make yourselves at home," their hostess said from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna wash up." Clint petted Athena on the head before walking to the downstairs bathroom.

Athena approached Natasha and wagged her tail when her chest was petted. The blond dog was then greeted by Bullit. The furry friends ran to another part of the house.

Natasha took in her surroundings and noticed the stark differences between Clint's and Malia's homes. Her home décor was modern with clean lines and minimalist furniture.

In the living room there was a navy sectional couch with glass coffee and side tables. It was almost the perfect area for entertaining if it wasn't for the absence of a television. A white large shelving unit filled with books and photographs in each compartment separated it from the informal dining room with a cherry wood table and matching chairs. The kitchen had bright and welcoming colors with birch veneer cabinetry, its glass panels revealing the contents and baby blue counter tops. In the center of the room was an island with a cooktop and a raised counter where four stools stood before it.

Malia spotted Natasha looking at one of the photos in the shelving unit, "Kindergartners, their last day is this Tuesday."

"Twenty-four kids and just you, impressive," Natasha stated as she stepped into the kitchen.

She grabbed a set of napkins and silverware, "They can be a handful but most of time they're a joy. So..how's your day been so far?"

"Not bad, I definitely see why Clint likes it here. I can set the table if you want?"

"That'd be great, we'll be eating out on the deck," she tipped her head towards the open sliding glass door.

Natasha spotted the plates in the cabinet by the refrigerator when Clint stepped out of the bathroom.

"What are you two talking about it?" He asked.

"About how unbearable you are," Malia teased.

"We've barely started," Natasha joined in.

"Hilarious, what are we drinking tonight?" He opened the door to the cellar.

"You're the guest so your pick," Malia headed outside.

"You have a really beautiful home." Natasha said as she followed her.

"Yeah..well, the teacher's salary here is good and..have you heard of Stokes's Sweets?"

"Of course, it's one of the biggest confectionery shops in New York...you own it?"

With a little bit of hesitation she admitted, "My great grandparents, on my dad's side founded the company. It's not Stark money but we're comfortable."

"You're definitely not Stark," she smirked and started setting the plates.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't like to be handed things," Tony said to Jane when held the bowl of mashed potatoes before him.

"Why?" she was confused by his statement.

Pepper put her hand on his, "Tony, this is a family style dinner that you paid for. It's not handing, it's sharing."

"Come on Tony, Steve is Captain America not Stretch Armstrong." Bruce said.

"…Fine, here you go Capsicle," he accepted the bowl and handed it to Steve.

"Thanks…Tin Man," Steve playfully shot back.

Jane could barely hide her mouth as everyone but Tony laughed.

"Good one Steve." Bruce nodded.

Tony hid how impressed he was and sarcastically replied, "Ha..ha…Took you 70 years to think of that one."

Pepper's laughter died down when she saw Tony's forearm, "Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your arm hairless?"

He cleared his throat and answered, "We make sacrifices in the name of science, my dear," his voice had hint of an English accent.

Dr. Selvig added before taking a swig from his beer, "He also has a bruise on his ass..in the same of science, of course."

"Ok, you all do know that you're on my payroll, right?" Tony stated but was barely heard over their laughter.

* * *

Satiated and relaxed, Clint watched Malia tell Natasha one her teacher tales.

"It was family night and everything is going well with my students' parents and siblings, they were all getting to know each other. Until uh..a little boy, maybe three possibly four, he walks up to me and taps my breast twice and says, "Moo moo now!"

Clint watched Natasha do something that she rarely does, laugh.

Her green eyes briefly widen as she caught her breath, "Oh my God..what did you say to him?"

"Before I could his mother came up to us, apologized for him and then..started to breastfeed him right then and there!"

"That's beyond wrong..please tell me you're kidding?" She asked.

Malia told her, "I wish I was. It's a new brand of parenting where the kids decide when they get to stop breastfeeding."

"..People have gotten weirder these days," she said then took a sip from her glass of wine.

Shrugging she replied, "It's not for me but I had to step in when some of the mothers started to bully her over it. Scolding grown adults in front of actual school children is something I thought I wouldn't have to do."

"Some people just never grow up."

They silently agreed with one another.

"Well I am in a mood for a movie, how you about gals?" He asked them picking up his plate and glass.

"I have laundry and some other chores to do but feel free to raid my collection."

"Thanks Malia, dinner was great," he smiled at her before walking inside.

Natasha spoke, "He's right, I can't remember the last homecooked meal I had. Thanks."

"It's the least I can do..sorry for my lack of a TV."

"I noticed..you weren't bad company."

"That's good to know..I need to get a new one, my ex Jeremy took it with him."

"Did you pay for it?" She inquired.

She nodded, "Half but believe me..that's one thing of mine that can be replaced."

"It didn't end well?"

A rueful smile came to her lips, "It should have ended long time ago. I don't know…maybe I need an good old fashion guy who respects me. But those are hard to find these days. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"They're still around.." her eyes went to the kitchen window where she saw Clint washing his dish, "you need to know where to find them."

* * *

Clint, Natasha and Bullit returned to their cabin to watch a movie. The black hound settled in his round dog bed in front the sofa where the pair sat. She rested her bare feet on Bullit feeling his soft black fur between her toes, he didn't seem to mind.

"Clint..what the hell is this?"

"An awesome action movie that's what," he proudly nodded.

"He just killed a guy with carrot."

"That's what makes it awesome, Nat. Do you want me to turn it off?"

Shaking her head she told him, "No..I want to see how stupid this can get."

"You're the guest," he leaned back.

Much to his surprise, she had enjoyed the movie realizing that it was an homage to action movies and Bugs Bunny. Awkwardness filled the air when the love scene started. It brought up the unacknowledged sexual tension between them. They avoided eye contact until the shootout started causing them to laugh out of relief and at the ridiculousness of the scene.

Clint turned to her as the end credits appeared on the screen, "So?"

"It was stupid."

He was one of few people who could tell when she was holding back, "But?"

She begrudgingly admitted, "…Fun and funny while being very stupid."

"You know I'm right, just say it," without thinking he pressed the wrong button on the remote turning to a channel where a passionate sex scene between Rebecca De Mornay and Antonio Banderas was playing.

Unlike the previous scene, this was filled with passion, more nudity and animalistic lust. The fact that it took place in some kind of cage and was devoid of humor didn't help. When the scene ended, they locked eyes and could barely remember the last time they had been intimate with anyone. All they knew was that they missed it. Seconds passed before one them finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It's uh…it's late," she stood up.

Clearing his throat he said, "Yeah..I need to lock up and..goodnight," he mustered a weak grin.

"Night," she quickly said before going upstairs.

* * *

After brushing his teeth, Steve turned off the bathroom light and was about to go to bed until his mobile phone rang. It was late but curiosity brought him over to the kitchen counter. When he saw that it was her he answered it.

* * *

**Author's** note:Thanks again to everyone who has followed and favoritred (I know that's not a word) this fic so far! It means a lot to know how you guys feel. The movies I mentioned in this chapter were Shoot 'Em Up and Never Talk to Strangers. The latter is only worth a watch because of the sex scenes.


	4. Good Morning

**Author's note:**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite this fic so far! I have no idea what your feelings are until you do one of the following things that I listed above. Your actions really motivate me to get the next chapter done. Speaking of the next chapter, it will be a little dark and mature. Please, trust me.

* * *

A wet tongue slobbering on his face awoke Clint.

"Ugh Bullit!" He gently pushed the canine away and sat up wiping his face.

After putting on gray pants and a black tank top he stopped by Natasha's room to find an empty bed. When he went downstairs the enticing aroma of bacon, eggs and toast filled his nostrils. His eyes fell on the spread on the table. Leaning in the sliding glass doorway, he watched Natasha do yoga on the deck.

The red sports bra and small black shorts she wore accentuated her curves. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen wear similar outfits before. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Seeing her in his home with her guard down without a spot of makeup was different. It proved to be a wonderful and tempting image.

"Malia made breakfast. We should do something for her," she picked up her mat and walked towards him.

"I'll figure something out. Sleep well?"

She passed him, "I did..I heard you moving around though."

"Whatever it was, I don't remember it," he lied.

Letting it slide she asked, "Have any plans for today?"

"I thought we could take a hike..there's something I wanna show ya."

"Looking forward to it. I'm gonna take a shower."

He walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee, "We'll leave in forty-five."

* * *

Steve appreciated how nice and patient Pepper had been with him earlier that morning when he entered the tower's garage. Tony had already moved his motorcycle there and the rest of his things would arrive later on. She promised to handle the movers for him. He knew that his motorcycle wasn't suited for the long trip. Pepper gave him permission to use any of the available cars and wished him well. He chose the least flashy one and departed after telling GPS Jarvis his destination.

"Wow…" was the first word that left his mouth when he pulled into the driveway.

Clint's brows furrowed once he saw Steve step out of the black sedan, he looked at Natasha.

She gave him every reason except the top one, "I talked to him last night he said that he couldn't leave the tower without being recognized. And you have an extra room."

Steve walked up to them and could tell by the look on Clint's face that he wasn't aware of his arrival.

"Good morning Clint and Natasha..everything all right?"

"Yeah..I didn't expect to see you here," Clint told him.

"Oh..I could head back if you want. I don't want to intrude." He started to step back.

Feeling a little guilty, Clint stated, "No, it's a long drive. There's plenty of room and.."

Steve looked to his right when he heard an unfamiliar voice approaching them.

Malia walked up, "Morning guys. Hi, I'm Malia. Steve, right?" she held out her hand.

Her dark eyes held his gaze as he shook her hand, "Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise," she smiled then looked at Clint, "after you guys come back could help me unload the truck?"

"Sure, we do owe you." Clint retorted.

Sensing that he would be a third wheel Steve spoke to Malia, "I wouldn't mind going with you."

She blinked and tilted her head, "Really? I'm just running a couple of errands, it's pretty boring."

"After last week I could use some boring..and you said you needed help."

"All right, I'll be waiting in my car," she pointed to her driveway then addressed, Clint and Natasha, "you two have a great hike."

Clint released a barely noticeable sigh of relief before letting Steve into his home.

* * *

Before going on their hike, they decided to stop by the local sporting goods store to purchase a few necessities. She made a beeline to the shoes department needing to buy boots while he headed for the electronics section.

A tall man with dark hair and stubble on his slender face bumped his shoulder into Clint's.

"Excuse me, pal," Clint said as they looked at one another.

He quietly apologized then walked out the door.

Clint kept his eyes on him until Natasha appeared at his side.

"Clint? You ok?"

"…Yeah, you ready?"

She held up a shoe box, "At least they're not stilettos."

"Well hello Clint," an older man dressed in a police officer's uniform tipped the bill of his hat.

"Morning Sheriff Beck," Clint responded and added, "this is my friend Natasha."

"It's nice to meet you, Sheriff." Natasha accepted the sheriff's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. You two have a good morning and Clint, make sure she feels welcome."

"I will." He nodded.

* * *

Steve was kind of taken aback at the size of Malia's truck, it was a stark contrast to her 5'5" petite figure yet she drove with such ease. The music she listened to seemed familiar.

He looked at the screen above the stereo, "Michael Buble?"

"My sister, Vanessa, she got me onto him."

"He sounds like Sinatra, I like it. The music I've heard either sounds like screaming, jibberish or it's just plain bad and..I sound old, sorry." He gave her a sheepish look.

She shook her head, "It's ok, I agree. I can't handle anything that's heavy and it looks everyone is trying outweird each other with image and so-called music. Sure, entertainment is supposed to be fun but now talent has taken a backseat so to compensate, they have to rely on flash."

He pulled his head back and grinned, "I completely agree. You're the first person not to tell me to 'get with the times'"

"Natasha did tell me that I'm not like Stark."

"That's for sure..he's not a bad guy though."

"Sorry, my sister just sent me a text," she stopped a red light and picked up her phone.

"It's fine..she live around here?"

She sent a text and looked into his eyes, "No, in D.C.. She's a surgeon. My parents are there too."

"Doctors?"

"Nope, my mom's a US Marshal and my Dad's an FBI agent and former Navy Seal. My brother is following his footsteps being a seal and all. I have no idea where he is for obvious reasons."

"That's impressive. How about you?"

"I teach kindergarten. My father's family is from Brooklyn, some of them are still there."

"So are mine-well, they were. My mom was a nurse in the army and my dad served, they met and had me."

"Public service is in your blood," she grinned.

"Yours too."

She shrugged, "It feels wrong doing anything else."

"You took the words right out my mouth."

He grinned appreciating her company and understanding. She responded with a smile. The moment was interrupted by Athena poking her head from the backseat to lick his face. As he chuckled Malia told the blond hound to move back and gently tugged at her collar.

"Sorry about that, there are wipes in the glove compartment. I should've made the harness tighter."

"It's all right, I like dogs," he opened the glove compartment.

"It seems like no female can resist Captain America," she teased.

He simply grinned not telling her that every kiss he had was sprung upon him.

* * *

The sounds of squirrels running from tree to tree and birds chirping surrounded Clint, Natasha and Bullit while they hiked. She didn't question Clint when he led them off the trail but did wonder where he was going.

"We're almost there, just one more step," he assured her and held his hand out.

He was one of few people she trusted. Her hand was in his without question. Brushing some branches aside, he led them forward revealing a breathtaking waterfall.

Very few things impressed or surprised her, this was one of them. Her emerald green eyes grew in amazement as her pouty lips formed into a brilliant smile. Without thinking she moved closer to one of nature's wonders.

In quiet contentment he watched her reaction and knew that he never wanted share the moment with anyone else. What surprised him the most was that her hand remained in his and instead of letting go, he matched her pace.

"How did you find this place?" She asked not realizing that her hand still held his.

"Bullit led me to it. It's not even on a map."

She touched the water, "It's incredible."

He took off his dark green t-shirt removed his boots, "Wait until you get in."

Stripping down to her black bikini, she jumped into the plunge pool relishing its cool waters. Soon after, Clint joined in but did so in cannonball style.

"Jackass!" She splashed him.

"Like calling shotgun I warned you before jumping in!" He splashed her back.

Bullit joined in splashing them both.

* * *

With a tennis ball in his hand Tony approached the projector using confidence as his armor and mask.

"Fifteenth time's a charm," he threw the ball into the projector's pillar of light and watched it pass through unscathed.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Jane nearly popped out of her seat and hugged Selvig.

"And no one lost an eye or a limb. We're halfway there." Selvig proudly said.

Bruce nodded, "And your ass doesn't get matching bruises."

Tony shot him a fake glare, "Where's my mini cattle prod when I need it?"

* * *

Malia noticed the way Steve's eyes curiously looked around.

"This is a furniture store…" he picked up a curved shaped table lamp then set it down.

"I'm a big IKEA girl, I can't help it. You won't believe how many times my friends, gay and straight have told me to branch out. I know what I like," she said as she pushed the cart.

"That's nothing wrong that. And..I guess I could see the appeal. A lot of these pieces look..artistic. So, what are you looking for again?"

"A desk for my office and an entertainment center for my television and a television, we'll stop by Best Buy."

"Was your old one broken?"

She reluctantly said, "Um..my ex-boyfriend took it with him when he moved out two weeks ago."

"…I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's..it's ok. Truth be told, I knew three months in that we weren't going to last."

He crinkled his brows, "Why did you stay?"

Her shoulder's rose then dropped, "A lot of reasons, the main one being that I didn't want to be alone..but I knew that I couldn't settle down with him."

Trying to find a way to comfort her, he answered, "Well…at least you're not making the divorce rate higher."

A rueful laugh came from her, "That's true."

Just then a young blond approached them, "Oh my God..are you Captain America?! It wasn't a good picture but you look just like him! So, are you?!"

Steve didn't want to lie to her but he had trouble handling admirers.

"He gets that all the time." Malia lied for him.

He looked at her unable to speak.

The smile on the woman's face faltered a bit, "Really because he could be his twin."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry to disappoint you but he's just my interior decorator. Besides, his hair is longer and he's definitely taller."

"I see it now..sorry."

"It's all right ma'am." He gave her a grin and nodded.

She walked back to a group of women, "It's not him!"

Malia whispered to him, "If you don't want me doing that again I understand. It's just that I got a feeling that you didn't want to be bothered."

He was touched by her concern, "It's fine and you're right. Thank you."

"You don't mind that I lied?"

After a brief silence he answered, "You had good intentions."

A genuine smile came to her mouth, "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. People usually avoid doing dull things like this."

"I don't mind, actually I'm having a swell time." He stared directly into her eyes and saw her look away. For once, a woman seemed intimidated by him.

"Uh..here it is..I can take the smaller ones."

He effortlessly lifted the larger cabinets and placed them on the cart.

"Wow..like feathers?"

His smile was modest, "That's why I'm here."


	5. Lunch and Familiar Faces

**Author's note:**I hope you guys are having a wonderful Christmas/holiday. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite this fic so far! I have no idea what your feelings are until you do one of the following things that I listed above. Your actions really motivate me to get the next chapter done. Do not assume anything until a new chapter is posted, trust me :) This is also long so carve out some time.

* * *

The sound of the waterfall was accompanied by Clint, Natasha and Bullit finishing their lunch. She savored the salty tang of the chips on her tongue while Clint ate the last piece of his roast beef sandwich. Bullit lapped up what was left in the water portion of his portable bowl. Clint handed her the designated trash bag.

"Ready?" He asked putting on his backpack.

"Let's go," she stood up brushing some dirt off her dark knee length shorts.

He slapped his thigh and Bullit was by side in an instant.

Natasha nodded and matched his pace. She couldn't remember anyone putting so much effort to surprise and impress her. The marks in her missions had a clear agenda, sex or profit but this was Clint. He actually knew her strengths, weakness, fears and all the red in her ledger. Unlike everyone else in SHIELD he wasn't afraid of her. Nor did he hold her past against her. It would have been hypocritical considering his misdeeds and she needed a second chance not judgment.

She wasn't a salon and spa treatment type of woman and he knew it. Being surrounded by nature's beauty was her paradise. She didn't know how to express how grateful she was without crossing some type of boundary or complicating their friendship.

His phone went off in his short's cargo pocket, "I get local news alerts."

"What is it?" She stepped closer to him.

He showed her his phone, "It's an Amber alert. Two boys, brothers, were kidnapped this morning from their camp site. Their parents didn't know until they checked their tent."

Her lips fell open when she saw the photos, "It's Tommy..I met him and his family at Hannon's."

The concern he saw on her face told him enough, "Their camp site and where the FBI is set up is two or three miles from here."

"We don't even know where to start, Clint."

"We'll keep an eye out for tracks and any hints of them during the hike back, ok?"

"He's a nice boy and we both know how this usually ends."

He clasped her shoulder, "The FBI, rangers and police are all over these woods..and us. We'll find them."

All she could manage was a slight nod.

* * *

In Best Buy, the televisions were located on the second floor. Steve and Malia stepped onto the escalator. He caught the sight of a man a two steps ahead of them holding a mobile phone underneath a redheaded woman's dress. When he remembered that mobile phones also had cameras, he moved to stop the pervert but was beat to it.

Malia swiftly grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it towards her causing the phone to drop. Steve picked it and immediately stood behind them.

"Aaaahhh you bitch!" The man hollered and tried to strike Malia with his other hand only to have it grabbed and twisted by Steve.

"A real man doesn't hit a woman or call her offensive names." Steve firmly said.

The woman turned around asking, "What's going on?"

Malia told her, "This sick freak was taking upskirt shots of you!"

"WHAT?! YOU PERVERT!" She gave him a hard knee to the crotch.

Fellow shoppers clapped and a pair of police officers waited for them at top of the escalator.

After talking to the police officers and exchanging their information, they headed to where the televisions were.

In an apologetic tone she said to Steve, "You probably wanted a quiet vacation and I feel like I'm ruining it for you."

He couldn't believe how much cared about his comfort, "No..that guy was sick and deserved what he got. If you didn't step in I would've."

"…Thanks, I hate it when people exploit each other."

"It seems easier for them thanks to technology."

"True it connects freaks to other freaks but it can bring good people together."

Wearing a doubtful look he asked, "Like?"

"Families, like my mine or long distance relationships. Or just relationships in general. It's a tradeoff."

"I see what you're saying it's just..everyone's looking at a screen these days and not in the eyes."

"Yes and no..they're still going out to restaurants, movies, malls and a screen can't do everything," she gently poked his bicep, "like lift heavy things."

His eyes fell to his feet then returned to her, "You got me there.

"And-.."

"You're not gonna stop debating me until I give in?"

"Oh yeah."

"I surrender," he lifted up his hands in mock defeat.

* * *

"Ssshhh," Natasha said after she stopped in her tracks.

Clint paused and Bullit started sniffing the ground.

"I think..I think I hear crying."

"From where?"

"It's faint.."

Bullit started walking away from the pair as he continued to sniff the ground.

"Bullit, you onto something?" Clint looked down where the dog had sniffed, "It's small foot prints."

"He knows how to track?"

"Just his toys or anything that has my scent. Never tried it on anyone else."

Natasha followed the mutt, "There's a first time for everything. Lead the way Bullit."

The crying got louder with each step they took until they stopped at a large tree. Tommy sat at the bottom hugging himself.

Bullit sniffed Tommy's face before licking it.

"…Pretty lady?" He said the moment Natasha and Clint kneeled next to him.

"Tommy, I'm Natasha and this is my friend Clint, and Bullit. You're safe with us. Are you hurt?"

He reached out for her and was embraced, "The bad man has Dominic! He kicked him so..so I could runaway."

"Where did you run from, Tommy?" Clint gently asked him.

"Over there. A branch cut my shirt," he pointed to his right and held up his arm revealing a small gash and piece of his blue short sleeve was missing.

"Were you and Dominic in a house, car or tent?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No..but..it was a basement? The floor was dirt and there were lights. I pushed a wood door to get out."

"There used to be a really old house around here. It was around when slavery was legal. They tore it down a few years ago. That has to be it." Clint told Natasha.

"Do you know where it is?"

"It was long gone before I moved here. Malia told me about it. Tommy, you stay here with Natasha and I'll come back with Dominic. C'mon Bullit!"

Natasha examined Tommy making sure there weren't anymore injuries.

"Natasha…" Tommy quietly said her name.

"Yes Tommy?"

"He…he hurt me.."

Dreading the wounded look in his eyes and fear in his voice, she turned him and saw a blood stain on the seat of his pants.

"Clint!"

With only three feet between them, her partner turned, "What?"

"The man he.."

From the mix anger and horror on her face he already knew what she couldn't say. His expression darkened. With a small nod, he and Bullit went into the direction where Tommy had pointed to earlier.

Bullit was ahead of him and found Tommy's torn shirt on a branch before leading him to an open wooden door that was at the side of a hill. He petted the dog's head and removed a gun from his backpack.

"Stay here Bullit." He told him then stepped inside following the sound of a struggle until he came upon a room to his left.

A tall man held a ten-year-old boy in a headlock while wielding a knife. When Clint got a clear look he recognized him from the sporting goods store. He was the man who had literally bumped into him in the sporting goods store.

"Let go of Dominic and you'll get out of this in one piece." He kept his voice steady trying to hold back his rage.

"I'll do it!" The pedophile held the knife closer to Dominic's throat.

"Believe me, I'd put a bullet through your eye but he doesn't need to see that." He locked eyes with Dominic and saw him wink his right eye.

The boy stomped on the cretin's right foot and fell to ground allowing Clint to shoot his attacker twice in the shoulder. The same shoulder that he had bumped into him with earlier that day now had two gunshot wounds. He quickly got to his feet and latched onto Clint.

"Are you all right?" Clint asked him.

"Yes but he hurt Tommy! Where is he?"

He put a hand on his shoulder, "He's with my friend Natasha, you met her the other day at Hannon's."

"I remember..Kill him! Kill that bastard for what he did!" Dominic cried out.

"I know how to take care of him. My dog is outside, Bullit, wait with him."

Dominic nodded and walked out of the room.

He brushed the knife away from the criminal's reach and aimed the pistol at his crotch.

"Tommy's..he's not the first," the creep said in between labored breaths.

"Is this your way of begging for mercy because it won't work."

With eerily clam eyes he said, "I've been doing this for years. Little boys are buried all over the country. Two of them are in these woods. Do you really want to deprave those parents of finally burying their sons?"

Clint gritted his teeth behind closed lips. He knew that pedophiles were rarely one time offenders and wanted them to be put to death. The other part of him did think of those parents and how they deserved to have closure. Even though the scumbag in front of him could be lying he didn't want to risk the chance of being wrong.

"You take a deal where you give up everything and you do the max. No sweetheart bargains where you're out in two years. Those kids don't need to relive this by going through a trial."

"Ok.."

"You demand no parole."

"That's not up to me."

"Any judge will go along. And you if back out at any point, I will find you quicker than you can blink.

"Yeah…right."

Clint lowered his gun and picked the knife off the ground, "I've done it before. You won't be the last but you'll be the first to beg me to kill you."

When the man tried to strike him with his other hand, Clint blocked it and drove the blade through the palm. His screams filled the empty decrepit basement as his heels were cut.

"That's for doubting me." He walked out.

Dominic stood up keeping his hands on Bullit.

He looked into the young boy's eyes knowing that he couldn't give back to him what was taken. Kneeling down, he lightly held his shoulders.

"He's…he's never going to hurt you two ever again. I'll make sure of it."

Dominic nodded, "I wanna see Tommy."

"Follow us."

* * *

Clint called Fury while he and Natasha walked the boys back to campsite. Natasha held Tommy tightly not caring about how sore her arms would be. When they arrived, the boys ran into their parents' arms. The authorities already knew who Clint and Natasha were and asked them a few questions before quickly locating the pedophile.

"Thank you both so much," Tommy's mother told them as she held Tommy.

Her husband spoke specifically to Clint, "And for what you did to him."

They simply nodded at the family.

"Bye Natasha, bye Clint!" Tommy said as he and Dominic waved to them.

Exhausted, they didn't say a word during the hike back to the cabin. He opened and closed the front door for her. She entered and sat down on the steps looking at her feet. Certain horrific images were forever burned in her mind but this reached a deep within her. Words couldn't express the range of emotions running through her veins. Before she knew it, Clint's arms were around her. After a second, she embraced him but didn't cry; she tightened her grip.

* * *

Steve finished the French fry in his mouth and asked Malia, "Whatever's on your mind say it."

"Is mind reading one of your powers?" she teased him.

"You look like you have something on your mind and no, it isn't wise guy-um, girl." He tried to recover.

She leaned back against the booth's cushioned seat, "How's it like living in Stark Tower?"

No one in the somewhat crowded diner was within earshot.

"Stark thinks he's some kind of big shot but he's not so bad. And the tower, it's definitely not Brooklyn, everyone there is nice though. Jarvis is a big help."

"I have his app. Although he's kind of too smart and sarcastic," she held her mobile phone.

He shrugged, "Stark created him."

Their waitress came by to drop the bill on them, Steve got to it first.

"It's on me," he took out his wallet.

"We'll split it." She reached out for the bill and missed when he pulled his hand back.

"A gentleman always pays."

"Only if it's a date, this isn't one. Now give it, cad."

He successfully avoided her reach again and grinned, "It doesn't matter and I'm not a cad."

"It's the least that I could do considering what've you done for me today and your service to this country."

The playfulness between them disappeared the moment she uttered those words. His blue eyes stared into hers unable to think of a response.

"…I know it's just a meal and it can't makeup for everything you've sacrificed but it's a start. Please?" She gently grasped his wrist.

When he didn't answer she spoke again.

"How about you pay the bill and I get the tip?"

"…Malia, you don't have to."

"I want to."

After a moment, he put a few bills in and handed it to her.

"Thank you…you're still a cad." She gave him a wry grin.

He shook his head holding back a smile.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, Natasha joined Clint and Bullit in the car.

"Where are we headed?" She buckled her seat belt in.

"To the bakery for strawberry cheesecake and to get some movies. For Malia, since Steve's helping her we could do something," he backed out of the driveway.

"Makes sense," she turned to her window letting silence temporarily fall between them.

"Do you think Tommy and Dominic will be all right?" she asked

He turned a corner and replied, "Their parents seem like good people and with the FBI involved. They're better off than most."

"Maybe.." There was uncertainty in her tone.

"Nat, we did everything we could for them. It's out of our hands."

"…I know. It doesn't feel like enough."

The corners of his mouth slightly turned up, "That sick bastard was easier to handle than the Chitauri."

He held back a smile when he heard a brief scoff come from her.

"He had other victims. That's what stopped him from being carried out in a body bag instead of a stretcher."

She saw him keep his stare on the road as he contained most of his emotions. Only she could see the cracks of rage and guilt in his profile.

"Their parents..it's about them not me. And if he lied, I'd make him pay for it."

"So would I. People like him…there's no hope."

He let slip would he had be holding in, "That's how everyone in SHIELD looks at me now."

"Clint, you are not him. He is a piece of shit. He destroyed lives."

"I've taken them."

They stopped at a red light and she let him speak.

"I saw how they looked at me and whispered. I've..I've saved their asses so many times and what Loki and I did just-just erased all of it," he mentally cursed at himself for let his voice briefly quiver.

The shame and rage she saw in him was familiar, she carried it with her. Seeing how he deeply affected he was reassuring because she knew the destruction it would cause if he had continued to internalize it. Without a second thought, she gripped his hand causing him to look at her.

"It's still new; they'll eventually get over it. And the ones that don't..screw 'em." She gently squeezed his hand until they heard a car horn behind them.

"Thanks.." he muttered before pressing his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

In her living room, Steve put down the last box by the sofa.

Malia headed into the kitchen, "Thanks again, Steve. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm good for now but thanks. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all, it's right there."

He stepped into the bathroomonly to quickly walk out. His fair complexion turned red.

Confused she asked him, "What's wrong?"

"You're..uh..you're unmentionables are drying on the shower rod…"

"Oh God I'm sorry, I forgot!" She walked in, removed the undergarments and threw them in the empty hamper located in the laundry room.

"I was doing my laundry last and early morning and..did not intend for this awkward moment to happen. Sorry," she brought her hand to her heart.

He shook his head, "It's ok..it happens. I'll put your office desk together and then get to work on the entertainment center."

Her hand rested his forearm, "You really don't have to."

The softness of his touch briefly caught him off guard, "I want to and it's not like I have other plans. Besides, it's been awhile since I assembled something."

She removed her hand and told him, "Well..I guess I'll make dinner. Clint sent me a text, he and Natasha are bringing dessert and some movies later on. To break in my new TV."

"Should be a fun night. Where's your toolbox?"

"It's in the garage, to the left," she pointed to the door in the far end of the kitchen.

* * *

Jane happily beamed when the projectors successfully transferred Tony and Bruce image on their screens.

"Can you see us?" Jane asked spoke into the radio.

"Perfectly," Bruce answered.

"Yes, we'll be able to see Thoreal in all his demi god glory. Hearing him..not yet." Tony stated.

Dr. Selvig spoke, "And we still have to make sure that the projection breaks through the galactic barrier creating a portal."

"Still, we've gotten far in only two days of work." Jane said in an optimistic tone.

Tony nodded, "You're right Foster and we should show it off. Jarvis, get Captain Fuddy Duddy down here."

"Fuddy Duddy?" Bruce asked raising his dark brow.

He blinked, "Damn it, he's gotten to me."

"Mister Stark, Captain Rogers left earlier this morning taking the Mercedes."

The billionaire turned his head upward, "Where to and who gave him permission to take my stuff?"

"Ms. Potts did and she specifically asked me not to reveal his location to you."

"Did she now?" Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"Yes sir."

"Then call the good ol' Captain up and track the location."

"Tony leave the kid alone." Bruce told him.

"No one borrows my things without permission, Brucey."

Jane and Dr. Selvig walked over to the computers.

"We're going to find out the exact coordinates that are needed for this work," Selvig told the pair.

Malia looked at kitchen's island where Steve's phone rang. He sat on the living room floor assembling the entertainment center, it was nearly complete.

"Who's calling?" he asked.

"Stark. You want me to answer it?"

He nodded, "It could be important."

"Well if it isn't the infamous Tony Stark." Malia greeted Tony after placing him on speaker phone.

He raised his brows at the sound of hearing a female voice, "And who might you be, young lady?"

"A friend."

"I see and I believe you meant 'famous'."

"That's debatable."

Tony was simultaneously annoyed and intrigued.

Steve looked up wearing a wide grin on his face, "What do ya want Stark?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to make sure you didn't fall into glaciers or man-sized ice trays again. It was a pain thawing you out. Although now I see why you snuck off..in my car no less."

"Pepper said it was ok."

"Well she didn't tell me you were going to meet a woman. You could have asked me yourself. I figure a viral Capsicle like yourself still had some..thawing out to do. I hope you at least get the senior citizen's discount."

"Real classy Stark." Steve shot back as he lifted the completed center.

Malia chimed in, "Even a man like you Stark can't afford a priceless woman like me."

"Young lady, I don't like your tone and your insinuations. I mean, you have seen Maxim and Playboy, right? I did pretty well during my pre-Pepper days."

"Riight, a billionaire playboy who loves such cheap looking women, very original. Save for Ms. Potts, of course. She's the great exception. Later Tin Man."

Before Tony could respond Malia ended the call.

"I like her." Bruce said while looking amused at how irritated Tony was.

* * *

Steve tipped his head back liking what just happened, "You just busted his chops pretty well."

"I've dated my share of Stark types, he deserved it," she turned to look at her mobile phone on the kitchen counter and ignored it.

"Salesmen-uh-person?"

She brushed her hand through straight dark hair and avoided his gaze, "My mom."

He didn't understand and asked, "Something wrong?"

In a terse voice she replied, "It's between us, that's all you need to know."

To see the warmth that she had been showing him all day disappear was shocking to him.

"Oh, um I'm sorry I should have minded my own business."

"You got that right." She walked into the bathroom.

He sat there realizing that a part of him still didn't know how talk to women.


	6. Workation

**Author's note:**I hope you guys had a great Christmas/holiday. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite this fic so far! This chapter is definitely different in tone because I knew that the last one would make or break this story. I really adore the readers who have stuck with me so far.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you." Steve said to Malia the moment she walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok?"

"But you're clearly mad."

She added the chopped vegetables to the wok, "All I want right now is to get through this night. Can you please do that for me?"

He noticed the way she avoided eye contact, "Why won't you look at me?"

Her stare met his, "I was avoiding my mother pretty well and I know it's not your fault, you just met me but I'm just…."

"What?"

"Mad at myself for acting like a coward and snapping at you."

His shoulders rose and dropped, "We all have our moments."

"Well that definitely wasn't my best one. I'm sorry." She answered while stir frying.

"It's all right," he handed her the strained lo mein noodles and watched her add them to wok.

She turned off the burner and placed the shrimp lo mein on a large plate.

"That smells really delicious," he nodded, "I've never had it before."

"It's my mom's recipe. She's basically most of Asia," she joked.

With an amused laugh he asked, "How?"

"My late grandma was Chinese, Vietnamese and my grandfather may have been Cambodian, Japanese or Filipino…she was a very friendly woman."

"I see." He said with wide eyes.

"Don't you judge her with those baby blues of yours!" she warned him.

"I didn't meant to!"

"You're so easy to rile," she said with mischievous eyes.

Shaking his head he replied, "And you call me a cad?"

After a quick chuckle she asked him, "Can you get the plates; we need set the table outside."

"Sure."

When they walked outside he spotted the mansion across the lake.

"Gosh, that is some place."

"Yeah, it used to belong to the Shea family, it was their summer home. They were basically this town's Kennedys until their patriarch died. Everyone moved out to California and now it's just rented out to vacationers."

"How many people were in that family..I mean, it's enormous."

"Well, they're Catholic and they used to invite everyone in town to their annual Christmas party. I remember seeing at least a dozen bedrooms last year."

"Wow..I imagine not many can afford it."

"Nope, the caretaker drops by once a month to let a cleaning crew in."

Athena ran inside and a moment later they heard two car doors close.

"Sounds like Clint and Natasha are here." She walked back inside with Steve behind her.

She peeked through the peephole before opening the door, "Hey you two, how was your day?"

The agents looked at one another deciding whether or not they should tell the truth. When they sat down for dinner, they decided to share the unpleasant part of their day over dessert. Steve and Malia sat in solemn shock.

"How do you know he won't back out?" Steve asked Clint.

"I let him know that it would be a mistake," Clint answered before taking a swig from his beer.

The look on the assassin's face made Steve feel lucky that they were on the same side.

"Well, I thank you guys for kicking ass and bringing over this perfect cheesecake," Malia smiled at them.

Natasha let a smirk pass her lips, "You two did put a freak away. It looks like we're all stopping sickos one day at a time," she held her glass of wine and clicked it against Malia's.

"I'll drink to that," she stated.

Clint stood up, "What are we watching tonight?"

"Blast from the Past!" Malia happily said as she picked up the plates from the table.

Steve followed her lead, "You guys just head in."

"Steve's right, I mean you two had a long day."

"Thanks." Natasha briefly touched Malia's shoulder before walking behind Clint.

"Just rinse and put them in the dishwasher." Malia told Steve once they were in the kitchen.

He turned on the water, "Technology has almost taken care of everything for us."

She handed him the plates, "Yeah but we still make mistakes..I'm sorry, again, for being a bitch earlier. What?"

"I'm not used to women cursing." He tried not to feel awkward.

"Oh..I guess when that guy cut me off on the highway and I said, 'Goddamnit' I offended you."

He weakly offered, "….You didn't mean to."

"I'll try my best to cutback."

"Thanks."

After a few seconds of silence she spoke again.

"My mom set me up with Jeremy. She doesn't know that we brokeup and I feel like I'm disappointing her," she kept her eyes down.

As he closed the dishwasher he asked, "Why? You made the right choice for yourself."

"It's just not that. I'm not saving lives while wearing a badge, in uniform or in scrubs and I don't have the grandkids that she jokingly demands yet really wants. I'm the baby and..I just can't stop caring about what she expects of me, at least not completely."

"So you're avoiding the inevitable."

"Exactly. I love my parents but I like having space from them."

He never considered what life would be like if his parents had lived and the complications and conflicts that could arise with their rpesence was new to him.

"Steve? They're calling for us."

"Right. Next time, I'll just stay out of it."

Shaking her head she said, "I think it's great that you care, you shouldn't stop."

"I'm not the only one. By the way, who taught you that wrist move?" He walked alongside her.

"Both my parents but enough about them."

* * *

Steve realized why she had chosen the movie. A man out of time comes into the presents and tries to adjust. The movie was humorous and lighthearted compared to his personal experience but he enjoyed it. After the movie finished, they returned to Clint's. During the walk Clint spoke.

"I'm going fishing tomorrow morning, you guys in?"

Natasha replied first, "It's dull and I'm not going to wakeup that early."

"I'll go. It's been a long time and the lake looks great."

"Ok, I'll wake you up," he unlocked the door and allowed them to enter first.

Before Clint closed his bedroom door Natasha leaned against its frame.

"You ok?" he asked.

She wanted to express how grateful she was for all that he had done so far but the words escaped her. The attentive expression on his face didn't help.

"Yeah..sleep well." She tipped her head and walked away.

"You too." He said wondering what was really going through her mind.

* * *

The white nightgown hung a little loosely off Pepper's svelte figure. Tony spoke about the progress they made as he watched her go through her usual nightly regimen.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for letting Steve take the Mercedes," he pulled the blanket over his legs.

Rubbing lotion on her hands she playfully retorted, "You're welcome. Besides, you treat your cars like tissue and the chances of Steve destroying it are slim."

"I assume this is based off of the grandfatherly pace that he chooses to drive at."

Knowing that he was right but not wanting to admit it she replied, "He's just..cautious which is something you can pick up. I would prefer not to have a Sphynx and non-purple boyfriend."

His right index finger pointed up, "That was yesterday; today I come to you completely unscathed."

"And I appreciate it. But Steve has the right idea about getting away. We could use a break." She sat down and touched the back of her shoulder.

Without having to be asked, Tony began rubbing her shoulders, "When we get the projector up and working then we'll go wherever you want. Although I'm about twelve percent mad at you for letting Capt. AARP take my car."

An exasperated sigh came from her lips, "Tony, let it go. And don't change the subject. The moment you get your new project working we're taking time off."

"Fine..although there is such a thing as a working vacation or workation."

With confused eyes she looked at him.

* * *

The sun had yet to full rise when Clint, Steve and Bullit launched the boat into the lake. They sat side by side waiting to get a bite on their lines.

Steve turned his head towards him, "Thanks for letting me stay."

Clint kept his eyes on the water, "I could think of worse house guests."

"I wasn't invited, what's worse than that?"

"One that talks too much, breaks my stuff or eats up all my food."

"…You got me."

After a beat Steve said, "I see why you like it here. Nice scenery and…keen neighbors."

He held back a grin, "You've only met one."

Steve tried to clarify his statement, "Natasha said that the people here were nice and Malia proves it."

"True."

They were still for a moment letting the sound of birds and the lake fill the gap.

Being shoulder to shoulder made it easier for Steve to say his next sentence, "Before I went under, I worked with a great gal-woman. I didn't take my chance with her when I had it."

He looked at him realizing that they had more in common than he thought, "Still feeling raw about it?"

"A part of me always will."

The hint of sadness in his voice was unexpected. Clint nodded not knowing what else to do.

"But..these past few days make me think I can handle it. Not just here. Stark acts like a big shot but he's not so bad. I had nowhere else to go and he took me in. I just gave everything a real.."

"Chance."

Their eyes met while they wore subtle half smiles of understanding.

* * *

Much to her surprise, Malia and Athena kept pace with Natasha during their morning jog. The last third of the leg they slowed their speed easing their heart rate until they returned to Clint's cabin where they drank water from the cooler.

"Damn," Malia said after reading a text on her phone.

Natasha wiped sweat off her brow using a paper towel, "What?"

"Today is my second to last day of school and I was taking my class to Kaboom Korner. It's kinda like Disneyland but for kindergarteners, we rented out the whole park just for them."

"Do you have to cancel?"

"Looks like, all the chaperones/parents backed out last minute. We're leaving in under two hours. This is gonna crush 'em!"

Natasha didn't have a normal childhood but she always wondered what it would have been like. After the situation with Tommy and Dominic and seeing how valuable joyous moments were to kids, she made a choice.

"I can chaperone."

Malia's brows briefly crinkled, "I don't know..this is your vacation and.."

She shook her head, "I don't have any plans. Clint and Steve are coming back soon. It's the least we can do considering how nice you've been to us."

"Clint's helped me out before and he's great with kids. How about you and Steve?"

Natasha told her, "I have some but I'm a quick study."

"Ok, we have to leave at quarter of nine. Just remember, kids respect authority, they're honest and don't be afraid to look silly around them. I'll see you in a bit, thanks again Tasha..is it ok if I call you that?"

"Not at all, go get ready."

"All right, don't forget to tell Clint and Steve." She said before going out the door.

Natasha stood in the kitchen wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, Malia decided that having all three heroes on the bus would be overwhelming for the already rambunctious children. Clint rode with her and the kids while Natasha and Steve followed them in Malia's truck.

"This is gonna be great," Steve happily nodded as he sat in the passenger side.

"Should be fun." She let her reluctance slip through.

"Natasha, they're just kids and we're gonna be at an amusement park. Today is all about fun."

"I've never been to one before…"

His blue eyes grew large, "Really?"

"Didn't you read my file?"

He opened his mouth then closed it before saying, "That's not exactly something SHIELD would put in."

She tipped her head to left and right as she drove, "You got a point."

"I guess we're trying new things. I learned what IKEA is."

A light and quick scoff left her mouth.

"So…thanks for inviting me here. Even though I think Clint wanted to bump me off when he first saw me."

"He's over it. And you're not bad company, Rogers."

He cautiously chose his words, "Although I do wonder why you invited me."

She gave him an icy glare but didn't mean it.

"It's none of my business." He looked out his window.

"…You're not the only one who's curious."

"Who else?"

"A certain friendly neighbor accused me of using you as a wedge. Her exact words were a 'good looking wedge.'"

His attention was on her as his mouth formed a sweet but surprised smile, "She said that?"

In an even tone she warned him, "Yes but if she finds out that you know..you better learn how to sleep with your eyes open."

"Got it," he nodded despite his smile falling a bit.

* * *

Bruce walked into the lab carrying two coffee mugs and headed in the direction where Jane sat. She typed on a touch screen.

"Good morning Jane, Tony's usually here first," he handed her the mug.

"Thanks Dr. Banner. I know, I woke up early. I still need to find out the right coordinates. We wouldn't want the portal to open into the wrong realm," she savored the warmth on her lips, tongue and throat.

"Definitely not." He adjusted his glasses looking at the screen, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

A trace of unease was in her voice, "I guess..depends on how personal it is."

"Weren't you afraid of coming here and being around…me? I assume you know about 'the other guy.'"

"Oh, I did see the news and he's definitely scary but I try my best not to anger or agitate people. So, it's not really a big deal. I was more worried about breaking something," she shrugged.

"And now?"

"Now that I've seen how Tony works, I'm not really concerned anymore," she nodded wearing a look of relief.

He touched his bare forearm, "He's definitely not afraid to break a few eggs."

She touched the screen when a flashing icon appeared. Her mouth became agape.

Concerned by her expression he looked at the screen, "Something wrong?"

"I think…I think I found the coordinates."

They nearly jumped in their stools once they heard Tony's voice approaching them.

"I knew there was something special about you Foster," Tony stood behind them looking at the screen.

"According to my and Dr. Selvig's calculations, this is it." She told him.

Tony's lips formed into an odd smile when he saw the location.

Bruce spoke with a hint of worry in his tone, "Tony?"

"Relax Brucey. We're all going on a workation, pack up!." He walked away.

Unsure of her boss's reaction, she asked Bruce, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Let's hope for the former."

* * *

Once the kids stepped off the bus, they lined up by the front gate of the Kaboom Korner. When Natasha and Steve joined them the kids excitedly broke from the line to talk to the heroes. Instead of denying the truth, the three of them took photos with their little fans. Malia was behind the camera and promised to send each child a copy. Natasha took a group of kids to ride the kiddie rollercoaster.

"Ow! Stop it!" A little redheaded girl cried out as they walked onto the platform where the rollercoaster was.

"What are ya gonna do about it, carrot top?!" A freckled boy laughed as he tugged one of her pigtails.

Natasha walked over to the pair, bent down looked the boy straight in the eyes, "Bobby."

He defiantly crossed his arms, "What?"

"Why are you picking on Sally?"

"Because she has ugly red hair!"

"I have red hair, wanna pull it?" She angled her head offering it to him.

A sheepish look came to his face and he meekly said, "No…"

"Why not? You did it to Sally."

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because you're a grown up and bigger than me."

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be mean to people just because they're different than you. What makes us different makes us special."

He pouted.

"If I catch you being mean again, we'll go to the bus and everyone else will have fun here but you. Do you want that?"

"….No."

"Good. Now say sorry to Sally."

"Sorry Sally."

"It's ok Bobby. Thank you, Ms. Natasha!" She hugged the deadly assassin's legs.

She didn't expect the gesture but gently embraced her. A few feet away, she caught Clint at an archery game smiling at her as he taught the children how to shoot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Malia were at a game where the children had to throw a ball at stacked bottles in order to win a prize. Despite losing, the man who ran the game gave the kids small toys and stuffed animals as consolation prizes. Steve decided to show them how to properly throw by setting an example. Without thinking he used his full strength throwing ball right through the bottles and the booth's back wall leaving a hole.

"Oh woooooow!" The kids said in unison as they stared at the hole in awe.

"Great going buddy!" The man said to him eyeing the destruction to his booth.

"Steve!" Malia barely contained her laughter using her hand to mask her mouth.

Steve gave the man an apologetic look and took out his wallet, "I'm so sorry! I'll pay for the damage."

"$300, I also take credit and debit."

"No problem, sir," he took out his card, ran it through the scanner and typed on its keypad.

Later on, Natasha and Clint took a group of kids on the carousel. After helping them climb onto the various carved animals they sat on one of the rides chariots.

"You're not gonna ride a horsey?" Clint teased her.

"Shutup, Mr. Clint." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"That's a bad word, Ms. Natasha!" One of the kids behind them yelled out.

Clint let a smug smile form on his mouth, "He's right, Ms. Natasha."

With an annoyed sigh she turned and responded, "You're right. I'm sorry John and Mr. Clint."

He kept his face straight when he felt her breath on his ear and her husky voice say, "You're damn lucky that we're around kids right now."

"Or what? You'll use cognitive recalibration again?" He taunted her.

"No but I can still do this," she gave him an elbow to his side.

A lungful of air escaped his mouth while a smirk appeared on hers.

* * *

The rest of the day went well with virtually no issues or problems. Every child got to play all the games and visit each ride. Sally continued to be by Natasha's side and it didn't bother her one bit. Steve and Clint helped the kids win really large prizes. Malia impressed Steve at a shooting game and cited her parents' training as the reason. When it was time to leave the park, the kids hugged the heroes thanking them before boarding the bus.

Clint sat next to Malia and leaned back releasing a slow sigh.

"Today was a good day," he admitted.

"It was. Natasha was a natural with the kids and so was Steve." She glanced at her phone checking for messages.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Bobby will either be terrified of redheads or end up marrying one because of Nat."

She chuckled, "Most likely. Of course anyone would know, it'd be you," she purposely raised an eye brow.

"Not now.."

"I'm just saying, there's a reason why I haven't seen you bring home a woman and now I know why."

Rolling his eyes he merely said, "I ordered dinner for all of us. It should be at your place after we get home."

"You're going to set me on ignore, aren't you?"

"Already did," he joked.

* * *

About two hours of daylight was left when the four of them gathered on Malia's deck preparing for dinner. From the across the lake they heard a male voice holler to them.

"AVENGEEEEERRSSS ASSSEEMBLE!" Tony said through the megaphone while he stood on the mansion's deck.

Next to him, Bruce shook his head before returning his attention to the tablet in hands.

Natasha held her hand over her eyes peering across the lake and asked, "Is that Stark?"

"GET OVER HERE LOSERS AND COME SEE MY TOYS!" Tony's smile was blocked by the megaphone.

In a flat voice Steve said, "Yep, it's him all right."

"There goes the neighborhood." Clint commented.


	7. Leap

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite this fic so far! There's no more than six chapters left and some mature content will eventually return.

* * *

Thor and his fellow warriors rested in the healing room after fighting and winning another war. Although he was delighted to be with his friends and family again, he thought of Jane and his Midgardian friends. The promise he had made to her weighed heavily on his mind. It was one of the few times he hadn't honored his word and it bothered him to know that Jane may have been hurt by his actions. He left the room to seek counsel from his mother.

* * *

Clint secured the boat to the dock before joining everyone else on Tony's deck. His eyes immediately went to the projectors.

"What the hell are those?" The archer asked the billionaire.

"Well Big Bird, it's how we are going to communicate with Thor when he's in Asgard. Think, intergalactic Skype."

With doubtful eyes he asked, "Does Fury know about this?"

Tony answered, "Of course he does-what's up with everyone thinking that I'd do this behind his back?"

He pointed out, "Stark, you hacked into SHIELD's database."

"That was the past." He pointed at him while he held his glass of liquor.

"It was last week."

"See? The past."

Folding his arms across his chest Steve asked him, "You traced my phone?"

"That and Doctors Foster and Selvig's calculations brought us here. Not everything's about you Cap."

Jane chimed in as she sat down at the table, "It's true, we should be able to contact Thor in Asgard right from this location."

Malia approached him, "Looks like Pepper isn't the only great woman behind the man."

Pepper and Jane simultaneously thanked her.

Tony tilted his head as he looked at Malia, "You must be the not so charming young lady that I spoke to last night."

"You know more about me than you're letting on.." She said in a daring tone.

He read her cue, "Malia Anne Stokes, age 27, youngest child of FBI Agent and US Marshal/Chief Inspector, Jack and Lien Stokes. Siblings, Vanessa and Geoffrey. You're also one of the heirs to New York's largest confectionary chains."

She folded her arms, "Not bad, you've proven how well you can use Google or Jarvis."

"He may have helped. Tell me, Ms. Stokes, with your good looks and education you could've entered the family business or been a tabloid covergirl. But you've chosen to be a glorified babysitter, why?"

"You put on a tin suit and save the world, I teach young minds. We're both making a difference."

He pulled his chin back, "You just paid me a compliment. And it's actually an alloy."

"I did but I followed your lead."

Offering his hand he said, "You're not as annoying as I originally thought."

"Likewise," she firmly shook his hand.

* * *

Frigga stood on one of the palace's balconies watching the people of Asgard rebuild the kingdom. From the sound of his footsteps, she already knew who was approaching her.

"Mother? May I speak with you?" Thor asked her.

"Of course. What troubles you?"

A touch of curiosity was on his handsome face, "How do you know that I'm troubled?"

She briefly brought her hand to his bearded face, "You're my son. And your eyes betray you."

"I see. I did not keep the promise I made to Jane."

"You did not see her? Oh Thor," she shook her head in obvious disappointment.

"Mother, she was in danger and in another location that I couldn't go to."

"Did you at least leave a note?"

"…No.."

Linking her arm with his she said, "I believe I know the solution, walk with me."

She led him into her quarters where she removed a medium sized flat velvet box from her dresser drawer and opened it.

"It's…magnificent, Mother." His fingers barely touched the blue gems and diamonds.

"It was a gift from when your father was courting me. He had found the gems the first time we met and gave this to me before our betrothment. He had forgotten our anniversary," she shook her head.

"So, I should..give Jane a gift?"

"Along with an apology. The gift you choose must be special and have meaning. Your father will be able to help you."

Grateful for her advice he embraced her and said, "Thank you, Mother. I shall speak with him in the morning."

* * *

Tony hid his amazement at how his fellow heroes had spent their vacation so far and yet a part of him was a little envious. They had saved lives while he and his team still needed to get the projector working. As Iron Man he got to use his mind and contribute to the greater good by protecting the innocent. As an engineer he was only doing the former and didn't feel as productive as he did when he was suited up. Unlike his colleagues he wasn't much of a threat without his literal suit of armor.

"Careful guys, if you save everyone there won't be anyone left for the rest of us," he sarcastically remarked.

Natasha spoke before taking a sip from her glass of wine, "Don't worry Stark, we know how to share."

"As do I Romanoff which is obvious since I paid for this lovely dinner." He gestured to the spread.

"He's just so humble," Bruce dryly commented.

"No, he's right. Tell ya what, I'll make dinner tomorrow night. I'd love to use your kitchen, if it's ok?" Malia offered.

Pepper spoke before Tony could, "Of course it is. You know, I'd love to see more of this charming town and we do need more food and supplies. We just can't order out every night while we're here."

"I can show you around and there's a CostCo about a half hour away."

Jane wiped her hands with a napkin, "I need to go too. Thor loves the food here, he has his favorites and he can really pack it away."

"I'm in," Natasha added to the conversation.

Nodding his head Tony stated, "While the womenfolk are off gathering food and supplies the men will be.."

"Trying not to destroy this incredible estate." Dr. Selvig said as he stood up.

"Exactly." Steve said with a nod.

"We already broke Manhattan Tony, try not to do the same here," Clint asked him.

With a straight face he said to all of them, "Nice to know you all have faith in me and by the way, you're all horrible dinner guests."

Bruce grasped he's friend shoulder, "You're right. We'll promise to behave from now on…Mrs. Potts."

Everyone but Tony laughed.

"Oh Brucey, you're lucky that I like you." He took sip from his drink.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce woke up earlier than his housemates. He decided to meditate on his balcony where he had a perfect view of the lake. It was a relief for him to see that his doubts about Tony's "workation" were wrong. Being surrounded by nature brought an ease to him that was different than the meditation room that Tony built for him in the tower. Knowing that he was actually in paradise didn't make it difficult for him to control his anger. The Other Guy would always be present but he refused to let him be prominent.

Warmth from the rising run slowly covered his face and the exposed flesh of his arms, he kept his eyes closed relishing the sensation. When he opened his eyes he saw Natasha doing yoga on the deck of Clint's cabin. If he hadn't known her, he would have made a mistake of underestimating her. Seeing her casually dressed and not as guarded as she usually seemed was new to him. He remembered how hard she tried to prevent The Other Guy from appearing. The fear and sadness in her eyes when she realized that she had failed would forever be burned in his mind.

When he stood up and rested his forearms on the rail their eyes locked. He awkwardly waved to her hoping that she wouldn't think that he was imposing or breaking some kind of boundary. A moment later he saw her wave and possibly grin, he did the latter.

* * *

From the corner of his eye Steve noticed that his mobile was lit. He walked over and saw that he had a voicemail. His heart stopped once he heard a woman's English accent speak.

"Captain Rogers, this is Emily Carter, Margaret's granddaughter. She wanted me to contact you after she had seen the footage of you on the telly. Unfortunately, she's not well enough to travel or to see visitors but she would like to speak with you. I've sent you an e-mail with further details. Goodbye."

He sat down on the bed and asked the Jarvis application on his phone to open his e-mail's inbox.

"Morning Clint," Natasha greeted him after finishing the breakfast that Steve had made for them.

Giving her a curious stare he asked, "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Steve made us breakfast. He's out on the deck sketching. I'm gonna shower, I came back from jogging with Malia and I'm gross."

"Tell me about it." He teased her.

She attempted to punch his arm but failed when he grabbed her fist and pinned her against the wall.

Their faces were mere inches apart. His blue eyes were mix of playfulness and ferocity. She swallowed but didn't blink. There wasn't enough space between them for her to break free. At that moment, she didn't want to.

"You got the first two free, Nat. You're gonna have to pay out the rest."

The loud squeak of Bullit chewing on his toy ball broke Clint's hold on her.

To break the tension she joked, "I was wrong, you're a major ass. I'll see ya later," and then went upstairs.

He sighed and looked down at Bullit who held the ball in his mouth while looking at him with eager dark eyes.

"You're supposed to be my wingman not a blocker," he petted the hound's head, grabbed a piece of bacon and walked out to the deck.

"Good morning Clint," Steve said from the chair that he sat in.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, "Hey, thanks for making breakfast."

"It was nothing."

Bullit dropped the ball in Clint's free hand and eagerly chased after it running down the deck's stairs.

"That's really good," he complimented Steve's drawing of the lake.

"Thanks. It relaxes me and I like it."

"It's like me and archery or Malia and her photography. I get it."

His blue eye blinked, "She took those photos? I thought she bought them."

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nope. She has a dark room in her basement."

He nodded and said, "I'm..I'm gonna stay at Tony's."

"Steve, I really don't mind having you here." His brows crinkled.

"I don't feel unwelcomed, Clint. You've been a real standup guy. It's just that Tony invited me and..you and Tasha need space."

He didn't want to lie to his fellow team member but he was grateful.

"Thanks," he tapped Steve's shoulder.

* * *

Adjusting his glasses, Bruce looked at his tablet trying to figure out why the audio on the projectors weren't clear. He turned his attention to the stairs when he heard footsteps.

"Hi Malia, how was graduation?" He asked her.

"Bittersweet. I'm happy that they're moving on but they're my kids so I'll miss them. Did you get the audio working?"

"It's still not clear. By the way I've meaning to ask you, is your older sister Dr. Vanessa Stokes?"

"She is. Did Stark tell ya?"

He moved his head from side to side, "Your last name sounded familiar and there's a resemblance. I've read a couple of her articles, she's doing remarkable work."

"Yep, she's the resident genius in our family."

Sensing some unease in her tone he said, "Well, you're an educator and obviously understanding enough to deal with children. Patience of a saint."

"I try. I'll see ya when we get back. Good luck with the projectors."

He stepped in her path, "Before you go, could do me a small favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

* * *

Pepper drove the Escalade SUV as Malia sat in the passenger side while Natasha and Jane were in the back.

"So Malia, I was wondering if you knew of any boutiques and upscale restaurants. Tony always insists on dining at the most expensive place in the area," she told her.

"Of course. Take a right down that street then a left and another right and we'll end up in Harper's Plaza. We can have lunch there too and then head to CostCo and international supermarket." Malia happily remarked.

"Hold on," Pepper took a call on the car's computer speaking to one of Stark Industries' German investors. When she finished she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Sorry, but I had to take that call," she apologized to them.

Jane shook her head, "That's fine, it's just..I speak German too! I took it in high school because Spanish and French were taken but I really liked it so I continued to take classes in college."

Raising her hand Malia chimed in, "Guilty, my parents made us take languages ever since we were able to speak."

Natasha explained, "It's required considering what I do."

"This is great..and we should do it in front of Tony, it would kill me to feel left out," Pepper said with a little chuckle.

"Deal," the rest of them agreed.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't have anything in common with you guys," Jane admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Pepper inquired.

"Well, you run Stark Industries! Malia, you're an heiress and teacher. And you're a spy! How could I compare to any of you?"

Natasha was the first to respond, "You're a brilliant astrophysicist. I'd kill to be as intelligent as you are."

"Tasha's right, I'd love to be able to talk nerd with my sister, no offense," Malia commented.

"None taken."

"Believe me, running Stark Industries isn't as glamorous as it may seem. I love it but it's a lot of work. And-uh, for once I'd like to know what Tony and Bruce are talking about. You're one of the few who do," Pepper briefly glanced back at her.

Malia stated, "Pepper's right and I was born into my family's money. Despite the endorsement deals that these heiresses/pseudo porn stars have it's not achievement to just have a famous and wealthy last name."

Jane considered what they all told her and commented, "Wow..I guess we all think that everything is greener on the other side."

"Tony believes that his grass is the greenest and if it isn't." Pepper shared as she pulled into Harper's Plaza.

"And if it isn't then he buys it." Malia guessed.

"After I pick it out."

"That explains his good taste," she grinned at Pepper.

"Aww, you're too sweet. Let's just hope that the house is still in one piece when we get back."

* * *

Tony walked out onto the deck with open arms when Steve, Clint, Bullit and Athena arrived, "Mi casa es su casa..although it's still mi casa since I paid for it."

"Good morning to you too, Tony," Steve greeted him as he carried his bags into the house.

"Jarvis will show you to your room, Cappy!" He called out to him before turning his attention to Clint, "Looks like you got rid of your third wheel."

Clint folded his arms, "Says the man who invited him over and lives with him."

"First off, everyone knows that three's a crowd and I'm his landlord, we're not shacking up. Unlike you and Romanoff. And need I remind you that there's only one Captain America, we don't want him to be torn apart by fangirls."

He glanced at the center of Tony's chest then met his eyes, "You have no idea how lucky you are to have night light protecting your heart."

"Funny," he flashed a quick smile, "anyway, Selvig and Banner are off getting lunch. And I just made an adjustment to the projectors but I need a guinea pig so.."

"Forget it, Tony."

"Come on Cupid, I fixed all of the kinks..most of them. Just stand in front of that projector and tell me if you can clearly hear my melodic voice or not."

"What do I get if I do?"

"The pride that comes with contributing to technology…" he saw how unimpressed Clint was and added, "Then we'll take my Jet Skis out for a spin on the lake?"

After a brief pause he said, "Ok but I get first pick."

"Of course, now head on over there Legolas!" He gestured to the other projector.

On his third try, Tony was able to hear Clint speak on the projector but just barely. He decided to let Bruce and Selvig work on it and kept his word. Both men rode Jet Skis around the lake as Steve played fetch with Bullit and Athena.

Clint pulled alongside Stark, "I'm gonna drop by my place for a beer, you in?"

"Sure, I'd like to see casa de Robin Hood or is nest more appropriate?"

"Stark."

"Yeah?"

"Shutup."

"Whatever you say, Katniss."

They pulled up to the dock and walked up to Clint's cabin. He told Stark to turn around so he could retrieve the hidden spare key. With a roll of his eyes Tony obliged and a moment later they were inside.

"Thanks, nice place you got here," Tony opened his beer and walked into the living room looking at his surroundings.

"Well, it's not a second or third home but it's the only I have and want." He took a swig from his beer.

"I'm serious Barton, this cabin proves that SHIELD is paying you enough to afford a cabin out in the boonies."

"We're still in New York." He didn't conceal his annoyance.

Tony sat on the leather couch's armrest, "I'm aware, I just happen to see the rustic and romantic appeal of this love shack. Had one myself in Aspen."

After sitting in his usual chair he asked him, "Did you bring Pepper there?"

Shaking his head, "This was back in '07. I had planned on chasing ski bunnies all weekened but there was a huge storm. Planes were grounded and Pepper was stranded with me."

"I thought you two got together two years ago."

"We did but that weekend was..one of the best I've ever had. And keep in mind; I've spent an entire week at the Playboy Mansion."

A brief and somewhat stifled chuckle came from Clint. He saw sincerity in the billionaire's dark eyes.

"Hindsight is 20/20 because months later Obie put a hit out on me when I was demonstrating the Jerichco and..you've read my file," his eyes dropped down to his beer before he drank from it.

He simply nodded and remembered what it was like to be betrayed by an ally.

His gaze went to the window, "Even after being on the brink of death..TWICE, I still didn't make a move. Things they-uh, they can get broken or lost but they can be replaced but not people-at least not the ones that matter."

"That whole mess with Hammer and Vanko changed everything?"

With two small nods, he looked into Clint's eyes and felt a hint of a smile touch his lips.

"I took that leap with Pepper not knowing where I'd land. Two years later I ended up where I belonged, next to her."

In silence he stared at Tony astonished to see that there was more to him than what he led on in public. He appreciated how he gave advice without directly doing so.

Clearing his throat, he said, "And if you share this heart to heart with anyone, Iron Man will change your codename to Dodo."

All he could do was laugh at the fake threat.

* * *

Unlike the women she was presently with, Natasha didn't have a normal upbringing that involved going to school, prom, friends or having a girls' night out. Here she was shopping for dresses with three other women and she enjoyed it. These women weren't superficial, vain and didn't have an agenda. They were intelligent, funny, rarely judgmental and kind.

"Tasha? What do you think?" Pepper asked her turning around showing the champagne cocktail dress she wore.

"It's pretty but I prefer the purple one," she stated.

"Yeah, I like the neckline too, it flatters your height." Jane said with a little nod.

"So does the slit, I'd love to have your legs," Malia admitted.

"Thanks! I like the purple one too. Excuse me, Tony's calling. Hey you, yes this is exactly like a sleepover with pillow fights, junk food and we're now practicing how to kiss-NO! Is everything a joke to you? We'll be home in two or three hours, bye Tony," she chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

Tony dropped in on Dr. Selvig and Bruce working on the projectors on the deck.

"How's it coming, Docs?" He asked them eyeing the tablet in Selvig's hands.

"We've come up with two more calculations that should get audio to clear up," Selvig told him.

Bruce walked over to the projector saying, "We're trying out the first one!"

When he heard four car doors close Tony headed back inside where Jarvis told him, "The ladies have returned, Mr. Stark."

"Thank you Jarvis, I heard."

Clint put the movie that he and Steve had been watching on pause. Both men stood up and strode towards the front doors.

"And where are you two going?"

Steve answered him, "To help them bring the food in."

"Oh right, yeah me too.." Tony followed them.

The ladies and Tony put away the perishables and dry food in kitchen and pantry while Clint and Steve placed the larger frozen items in basement's enormous freezer.

"Hot pots?" Tony eyed the two boxes, "Young lady, you promised to cook me-us a meal."

"And I am, I'm making the broth. Go play with your new toys, Pepper and I setting everything up."

"You do know that is my-" He was interrupted by Pepper.

"Our," she corrected him.

"Our kitchen, right."

Malia removed the hot pots from their boxes while speaking, "I am fully aware, Tony. And I also know about your subpar cooking skills thanks to Pepper."

"Subpar Pepper, really?"

"Tony, you've burned toast and omelettes. And don't even get me started on your stir fry," Pepper stated as she began to wash and strain green leafy vegetables.

He held up his hands, "In my defense Jarvis forgot to remind me what to turn, stir, flip.."

"Actually sir, the directions explicitly stated the correct wait time but your impatience produced inedible results," Jarvis explained.

"Thanks Jarvis," Pepper said with a smile.

"I swear, I made you too smart." Tony shot back at the disembodied voice.

Natasha opened the packages of noodles asking, "Malia how long do I cook them for?"

"Three minutes and the strainer is in that bag."

"Got it."

Tony strolled over to a white box on the country and undid the pink ribbon.

"Oooh Asian pastries, which one should I try first..ow!" He touched the hand that Pepper slapped.

"That's dessert! Go out and play with your toys, please?" She leaned forward and pecked his lips.

He returned the kiss, "Fine, but I get first dibs."

"Deal. Now go."

Jane put her newly purchased items in her room then headed for the deck to see what progress was made while she was gone.

"So, how's the audio coming?" she asked Selvig.

"Well, the first attempt wasn't successful. Hopefully this one will be.."

"How do I sound now?" Bruce's voice clearly said.

A wide smile spread across Selvig's face as he brought his hands together, "Perfect!"

"Under a week, I knew it. You owe me a game of Call of Duty Banner!" Tony called out as he joined them on the deck.

* * *

Odin closed the small box and handed it to a stunned Thor.

"Remember son, it will not stay in place unless there is true love between you both."

He nodded and looked at the box in wonderment, "I believe that it will work father. When I return to Midgard I shall bring it with me."

"Will you be departing soon?"

"I need to help rebuild the kingdom first and Loki.."

"He is well guarded and will not do harm. The people of Asgard were saved by you and rest of our army. You have served them well, son. That being said, I'll support your whatever you decide, you've earned it," he grasped Thor's shoulder and gave him a soft grin.

"Thank you father, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," he tipped his head forward.

As Thor entered his room he pondered what he should do. He really did miss Jane and his fellow Avengers but his loyalty to his fellow warriors and family was just as strong. After putting Jane's gift in his room, he walked out closing the door behind him. From down the corridor he heard a loud noise and ran towards it.

He then heard a familiar voice calling to him; it came from the room where the Tesseract was kept. Without hesitation he entered and felt his mouth fall open. A projection of Tony, Jane and Dr. Selvig appeared above the Tesseract.

A proud smile was on Tony's face as he said, "Hey there Goldilocks."


	8. Wash Away

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite this fic so far! I don't know what your feelings are towards this story until you do one of the following that I listed above.

* * *

"Stark? How..how is this possible?" Thor asked as he cautiously stepped closer to the Tesseract.

Tony answered him, "Well I isolated part of the Tesseract and built this awesome projector that we are currently using to talk to you..oh and Jane, Selvig and Bruce helped a bit."

Jane and Selvig looked at him not hiding their irritation.

"Kidding! It was a total team effort, took days to complete."

"Is this is safe? Can any being pass through?"

Selvig spoke up before Tony could, "It's a completely secure and nothing can travel between the realms. We've done numerous tests. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll leave you and Jane alone. Come on Tony."

"Don't keep us waiting Point Break!" Tony said before following Selvig.

"Hi Thor," Jane greeted him with a sweet grin.

"Jane, it's a pleasure to see you again. I give you my deepest apologies for not doing so the last time I was there. I promise you, I will make amends."

Her hand touched her chest, "Thor..you had a lot to handle but thanks. It's great to see you. How have you been?"

"We have just fought and won another war. It is the price we paid after using dark energy to transport me to Midgard."

"Oh, are you ok?"

"I am now that we're speaking," he smiled and was pleased when she did the same.

"That's so sweet. Anyway, we did this so we could call you when earth is trouble but this time well.. we.."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, no. We were just wondering if you could just visit me-us? I mean, we're staying at this amazing house right by a lake. There's a room set up for you with clothes. I bought you Pop Tarts. And I figure you need break after fighting two wars. So?"

He nodded taking in what she told him, "My parents have told me that I too need rest and I do enjoy Tarts of Pop. I've decided to join you and my other Migardian friends."

Beaming with joy she replied, "That's great! We're going to have dinner in a few minutes so don't take too long, ok?"

"I won't, I need to gather a few items and I will be with you all, shortly."

"All right, I'll see you when you get here."

"I look forward to it."

"Bye for now."

He walked out of the room once the projection of Jane disappeared.

* * *

Alone on the deck, Tony approached the long table letting his eyes pour over the spread of uncooked meats, tofu and vegetables. Two large glass bowls filled with thin white noodles were in the center of the table. The two hot pots were at opposite ends of the table were filled with a light brown broth. He went to the head of the table taking a bowl and fork from his setting.

"Tony!" Pepper walked out with her hands on her hips.

With an innocent look he lied, "I was just looking? And by the way, this doesn't count as cooking."

She took the bowl from his hand returning it to the setting, "Thor isn't here yet and everyone else is still getting ready. And we cook as we eat, that's how it's done."

"Can I at least have a taste of the broth?"

"After you help me put noodles in everyone's bowls."

"Ok..mom," he obliged and playfully hit her hips with his.

Thunder and lightning momentarily illuminated and tore at the sky before a beam of blue light shone down in front of the deck's stairs. When the dust settled all that was left was Thor standing with his hammer and a satchel around his shoulder. Jane emerged from the house and immediately walked down the stairs.

His face shined the moment he saw her. The excitement he felt moved him forward and without hesitation he took her hands in his.

The smile on her face was as wide and bright as his. One of the few times in her life, she followed her instincts instead of her head and before she knew her lips softly met his mouth.

His hand cupped her face, "You're breathtaking."

A few giggles escaped her mouth and with a little bit of embarrassment she shook her head.

"That is so romantic," Pepper said not noticing Tony rolling his eyes.

He offered her his arm and proudly nodded when she accepted.

Clearing her throat she said, "Um, you look good too. Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Oh I bet she will," Tony muttered under his breath then groaned when Pepper lightly elbowed his side.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Pepper," Thor kissed her hand.

"The feeling's mutual Thor." She kindly responded.

Tony pulled his head back at what his girlfriend just did, "You just bowed."

She grabbed a plastic spoon from her apron, dipped it in the broth and placed in Tony's mouth.

The warm liquid was the perfect blend of salty, sweet with right amount of spice. He took the spoon out of his mouth to speak.

"This is delicious although if Malia asks my official statement is, 'Not bad.'"

"You just can't help yourself," Pepper shook her head.

* * *

Thor and Jane passed the couple and entered the house.

"Selvig!" Thor's booming voice called out as he shook the doctor's hand. He reacquainted himself with his other Midgardian friends.

Steve and Malia were lighting mosquito repellent candles in the kitchen when Thor and Jane approached them.

"Thor this is Malia, she's Clint's neighbor and friend," Jane introduced them.

He kissed her hand before saying, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Malia."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too," Malia replied.

Everyone's attention turned to her once they heard her giggle in a high pitch tone. Clearing her throat, Malia awkwardly asked them not to mention it to Tony.

Jane smiled at Thor, "I'll show you to your room."

"I shall follow. This is an exquisite home," he commented the instant they stepped onto the second floor.

She opened the door for him, "It is. Tony thought we needed a lot of space. Here's your room, it has its own bathroom and your clothes are in the closet and drawers."

His eyes roamed around the spacious room then returned to her, "And where are your chambers?"

"Across from yours. If you need anything we're available and so Jarvis."

"Yes..the voice." He looked around as if to search for him.

"Yep. I um, I put clothes on the bed but you can pick something else out if you want."

"Your choices are divine, Jane."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence passed.

"I should change my attire now."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be outside with everyone else." She closed the door behind her and lightly tapped her head against it, "Keep it together Foster."

* * *

Once Thor joined them everyone started to eat and complimented Malia on the broth. Thor reached to smash his bowl before seeing the Jane discreetly shake her head at him and instead, he praised Malia.

Tony broke the ice asking Thor about the war he just fought. Everyone was amazed to discover that the regal warrior was also a wonderful storyteller. He was very animated with his voice, hand gestures and detailed descriptions. Each of his answers to their questions were thoughtful and honest. When he finished he in turn asked them about how they had spent their time since the Chitauri invasion.

Jane and everyone else who had worked on the projectors told him how they had created them.

"Well I am grateful to you all. Jane, you're brilliance matches your beauty," he touched her face.

She fought the heat that came to her face, "Oh..it was a team effort but um..thanks."

Pretending to be offended Tony remarked, "Oh, I see so Bruce, Erik and I are just aren't as beautiful?"

"No, you're just not my type and men do not interest me," he joked and his grin grew large when he heard everyone laugh.

It came time for Clint, Natasha and Steve share their experiences so far, they decided to leave out the part about Tommy and Dominic. Tony wouldn't let them get off that easy.

"Barton and Romanoff not only babysat anklebitters, they also saved two of them."

Despite his confusion Thor said, "You saved…children?"

Once again Tony spoke, "From a sicko in the woods."

"I do not understand?"

Jane whispered into his ear when she finished he hit the table with his fist and looked at Clint.

"And you allowed him to keep his head?!" He gawked at Clint.

"There's that barbaric warrior spirit." Tony lifted his drink then brought it to his lips.

Almost everyone else shifted in their chairs, save for Clint and Natasha.

Clint calmly explained, "He had other victims and those parents can now put their kids to rest. Believe me Thor, if it weren't for that he'd be dead not rotting in prison."

Thor slowly nodded, "I see. Well, you're an admirable man to show such restraint and compassion."

He blinked not expecting the compliment. Clint had been called a lot of things in his life, admirable wasn't one of them.

"Thanks Thor."

"You're welcome, Clint and I apologize to you all for my outburst. In Asgard we feed cretins like that man to bilgesnipe," he proudly explained and was confused by the variety looks he received.

Eventually the conversation switched to how they each had spent their day. They had a big laugh over the women's day. A ridiculous man with furry feathered hat had shamelessly hit on all of them during lunch. Then a mix of coos and jokes came from them when Selvig told them about a little boy who had recognized Bruce while they had gotten lunch. The little boy had roared, "HULK SMASH!" and asked Bruce if he could turn into his green alter ego. He had declined but did autograph the bootleg green Hulk hands he had been wearing.

Malia and Steve excused themselves to serve dessert. Tony looked at her with a mix of suspicion and delight when she offered him first pick from platter of pastries she held.

"Why are you being so nice?" He eyed the small box of waffle balls then her.

"Stop being so paranoid. You and Pepper let me use your kitchen so you get first pick."

"Thanks really kind of you and the broth was delicious and not 'not bad'."

"I know, you have a tell Tony."

"I do not."

"Do so."

"Fine, poker game tomorrow night out here, you in?"

"Definitely. Now pick."

He accidentally knocked over the small box causing the small waffle balls to fall out. His jaw slowly dropped as he watched her swiftly grab all six of them with one hand.

"Those are some reflexes you got there, Stokes," he lifted an eyebrow.

As she put the pastries back in the small box she explained, "I guess got lucky with my gene pool."

"You hit the lottery," Bruce remarked.

Clint chimed in, "Don't play hand ball with her, she'll kick your ass, trust me."

"You probably don't want these now," she said to Tony.

He grabbed the small box giving her a smirk, "Stokes, you are a lot of things and hygienic is one of them."

"That's one of the oddest compliment I've ever received."

"Get used to them," Bruce told her.

* * *

While everyone else was cleaning up or going inside for the night, Natasha rested her forearms on the deck's handrail gazing at the lake. Bruce walked over to her.

"Nice view and good company." He commented.

"You're not wrong."

"Here," he placed a package of cookies on the rail.

Taking the cookies in her hands she read the label, "These are my favorite. The strawberry filling is sweet enough and they're made by a small family owned bakery overseas. How did you know?"

His shoulders rose and dropped, "A big deadly birdie told me."

A genuine smile flashed across her face, "Of course."

"And I asked Malia to get them today; she snuck 'em right past you."

"Looks like. Why did you do this?"

"You've been really understanding..even when The Other Guy wasn't. I uh, I just wanted to thank you."

"You didn't have to but thanks, Bruce."

"And one more thing, you should smile more often. It works on you." He pulled his lips into a small grin when he felt her briefly grasp his forearm.

"Have a good night."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away passing by Clint and Malia.

* * *

"Looks like someone needs a bath." Clint said after he, Natasha and Bullit stepped into his house.

"I thought it was you," she teased him.

"Ha ha. He's due for a bath with all the fun he's been having. Come on boy."

Bullit nudged his wet nose into Natasha's palm.

"Come on," he pulled at his collar but the dog wouldn't budge and continued to move his snout against her hand.

"Bullit, wanna take a bath?" Natasha asked in a kind voice.

His tail wagged.

"A male wants to take a bath with you, shocking." He dryly stated.

Rolling her eyes she said, "We'll wash him together."

They lifted the reluctant hound putting him in the bathtub. After drenching him in water Clint quickly closed the curtain letting Bullit shake his body. As they shampooed his black thick coat Natasha asked Clint how he found him.

"I told you, he found me." He massaged Bullit's chest.

"You didn't tell me how."

"During one of my hikes I saw him and he just kept on following me and then stayed on the front porch. I fed him, took him to the vet, put up 'Found' signs but no one ever called. Their loss."

"He was lucky that you weren't some prick who'd leave him or worse."

He shrugged, "I guess but I'm lucky that he found me."

She stood up, pulled the curtain in front of them and started to rinse him. After the water was turned off, they dried their hands and then Bullit with two large towels. He ran into the leaving room where his large thick blanket was on the floor. They stood side by side watching him roll around.

"It's kinda strange how life works out. It uh, it brings things and people into your life that you never expected or even thought about. Then after some time you can't imagine how you ever lived without them," he looked into her green eyes trying to get a read on her.

She knew that he wasn't just talking about Bullit but couldn't push herself to admit what he wanted. The red in her ledger was her first priority and yet, she couldn't deny that he was close to pushing it to second.

"I'm beat. Good night Clint," she headed for the stairs purposely avoiding the dejected look on his face.

"Night," he muttered.

* * *

The next morning rain poured down making everyone retreat indoors. This disappointed Tony because everyone in his house decided to do their own activities which didn't include him. He drove over to see what Clint and Natasha were doing.

Her eyebrow rose when she saw Tony through the peephole.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" She stepped aside letting him in.

He hung his rain coat on the rack, "What? A neighbor just can't drop by and show off his awesome designer rain boots? Gucci."

"They're very you."

"Why thank you," he flashed a smile, "where's your male but equally-deadly-but-not-so-better half?"

She sat down on the couch, "He took Bullit to get his vaccinations and checkup."

"How responsible and mundane-ya know, there's another-two more actually, reasons why I'm here."

"What is it Tony?"

"I'm bored," he sat down in Clint's chair.

Giving him a doubtful look she replied, "You have a house full of toys and six people staying with you."

"Most of those are for the outdoors and everyone's busy. Pepper's hosting a conference call with our Japanese investors, Bruce is reading a book, Selvig is watching some boring Civil War movie, Steve locked his door and Blondie and Jane are watching documentaries about US and International history. So, I've decided to grace you with my awesome presence!"

"Oh joy," she flatly stated.

"C'mon Romanoff you know you like me."

Her head pulled back as her full lips formed into a smirk, "I clearly remember you ogling me the first time we meet."

He didn't deny it, "True but this was pre-Pepper and I being stable and what warm blooded man wouldn't ogle a fine specimen like yourself?"

Ignoring his compliment she asked, "Did you just come here to annoy me?"

"Kinda and to accept your gratitude."

"For what?" She crossed her arms.

"For inviting Steve to my lovely abode."

"I never asked you to."

"Again, true. Do you remember what I said to you when we were in my-Pepper's office?"

What he said was one of the few things that got to her she crossed her legs and nodded.

"I was wrong although I'll deny it if anyone asks."

"I knew should have recorded this conversation."

"Ha ha. Seriously, there are plenty of 'real' things about you, other than your curves..I see how you are with Pepper, Jane, and Malia. Or when you're kicking Chitauri ass. But you are at the your most real..when you're with Clint."

With his jokes set aside she saw how genuine he was being and told him, "Really now?"

He tipped his head forward, "Most definitely. You laugh, smile, your exposed..in the metaphorical and emotional kind of way although no one, especially me would mind seeing he literal definition."

"You are unbearable," she said with a small grin not wanting to admit that he was right.

"I prefer charming. Anyway, there aren't a lot of authentic things in life let alone people, when the latter comes along well..even I've learned not to pass them up."

Her eyes lingered on him; she didn't have a comeback or quip. She was grateful for his advice.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" she asked him.

"Yep, Bruce makes a great omelette but I can't hang around anyway," he stood up.

"Why?"

"Because now I have to annoy Malia, obviously-although you're welcome to come along once I persuade her to come to my place."

"..I'll consider it."

"The offer's good for the next ten minutes, later," he lazily saluted her before putting his coat back on and leaving.

* * *

Tony made sure to take in Malia's house as he followed her into the kitchen.

"IKEA just threw up all over here-you are aware that you're an heiress right?" He pet Athena on the head when she approached him.

She poured a scoop of dry dog food into Athena's bowl, "I invite you into my home and you insult it?"

"…You misheard. This is house is very you it's just not what I expected from a millionaire."

"What do you want, Tony?"

"What? A neighbor can't drop by and borrow a cup of sugar?"

"Pepper bought pounds of it yesterday at CostCo."

"Fine, I want a cooking lesson or baking, your choice."

She put her hand on her hip, "What's the catch?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No but I'm not the one living in a mansion full of expensive toys and people."

After a moment he nodded, "Valid point. My cooking skills could..use a little.."

"Yes?"

"Improvement there I said it, happy?"

Her face brightened, "Very. I'll need help bringing ingredients and mixers."

"You have more than one?"

"Yeah, my ex got me one for Valentine's Day."

An amused look came across his face, "And he wonders why he's an ex?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Finally, a guy that gets it."

"I am handsome genius ya know."

"And there it is," she said with a chuckle.

* * *

Soon after the DVD finished Thor and Jane decided to get up and stretch their legs before putting in the 20th century retrospective disc. He walked over to the doors that led out to the balcony. His eyes were fixed on the rain trickling down the glass.

"Thor?" Jane stood next to him and saw pensive expression on his handsome face.

"I'm…torn."

"Over what?"

"There's been so much war and senseless death on Midgard-Earth and yet there is so much beauty with its culture and people…the same people who cause such hideousness."

Her hand slipped into his, "I know but..I'd like to think that's what we're striving for, peace."

He turned to her, "Do you believe it's possible?"

"I do, it won't happen tomorrow but it will. It does help that we can reach other realms, we can learn from each other. Tony, Steve, Tasha, Clint and Bruce believe it..there's also you. You're protecting mankind here because we're worthy of it and not hopeless," she squeezed his hand.

His grasped slightly tightened on hers as a gentle smile came to his face.

"Do you know what I love about the rain? It washes away unwanted remains and replenishes the earth almost like rebirth. After the last drop, the sun rises giving us warmth like an embrace."

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him let got of her hand. He embraced her with one arm pulling her body against his.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I promised that Steve will return in next chapter I wanted to focus on Thor a bit since he's been absent until recently.


	9. Room Service

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite this fic so far! I don't know what your feelings are towards this story until you do one of the following that I listed above. I have to amend my previous statement, there's probably 3-4 chapters left.

* * *

The instant Tony walked away from his door Steve unlocked it and started pacing around his room. Peggy was due to call soon and he wouldn't allow anything to interrupt their conversation. He stopped in his tracks once his mobile phone rang; he answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?" He asked anticipating the sound of her voice.

"Hello Steve," her voice was weak but still had that undeniable soft smooth accent.

A small breathe escaped his lips as he sat down on the bed, "Uh..it's good to hear your voice again."

"Likewise. I never thought I would."

A brief quietness passed filled the gap until she spoke again.

"I saw the news footage. My family, they're really protective and concerned for my health so they tried to hide it from me."

"What's wrong?"

"..I'm afraid that my heart isn't strong enough."

With a doubtful shake of his head he remarked, "That doesn't sound like the gal that I know."

A gentle laugh came from her, "I see that you've learned how to speak to women."

He smiled, "You taught me well."

The conversation eased into how he was found, the Chitauri invasion and how he had spent his vacation.

"Apparently blond females are still can't keep their paws off of you, literally," she joked.

"You're a real laugh riot." He dryly said to her.

"That I am. At least you have Stark there and it sounds like he's everything I imagined."

"He is but despite how annoying and cocky he can be, he's a good guy."

"It's must be in his genes, Howard was a brilliant but…colorful man."

"He has the Stark charm that's for sure."

With a small laugh she said, "My grandchildren asked me what it was like to work with his father the first time they saw him on the telly as Iron Man."

Even though he knew that it was bound to come up, he was still unsure of how to talk about her family and the life that they could had together.

"Yeah..Emily sounds like a nice kid-woman."

"She is but so are my other four grandchildren."

She went on to tell him about her late husband and their life together. He was happy for her did his best to sound like it. Although he was grateful that she couldn't see his face.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"I'll have to rest soon."

"Of course, it was great catching up with you."

"It really was..there's one more thing.."

"What?"

"…I-I love my husband and my family, I do but I'd be lying if I claimed to never have imagined what our life would have been like. I thought that part me of that waited for Howard to call was gone…until I saw you on the news."

He swallowed the gasp that almost escaped his mouth.

"For some time, before I met my husband, I did wait for you-a year actually. Then I saw what I had, friends and family who loved me and that I was given a chance to live the life that I wanted. It's all because-because of your sacrifice Steve," her voice quivered.

Pushing his lips together he kept quiet and felt his eyes become wet.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you to come back seeing all that's changed and everything you've lost. But you…you have a group of people who care about you and will fight for you, not everyone is that fortunate. Cherish them like you did us."

His free hand gripped the edge of the bed as he held back a sob.

"We all lived beautiful and tremendous lives and so should you because you deserve it and you've damned well earned it. We're grateful for the second chance you give all of us, don't-don't waste yours. Understand?"

He managed to keep his voice steady while tears fell down his face, "Yes and I won't Peggy, I promise."

"Good-goodbye Steve."

"Bye Peggy."

Placing the phone on the nightstand, he rested his elbows on his thighs letting his tears fall onto his hands. He held them back ever since returning. It was foolish of him to believe that taking out his anger, grief and angst on punching bags would help. Hearing her voice, someone who knew him when he just a sick skinny kid from Brooklyn and not Captain America, it comforted him. Unlike the SHIELD'S therapist or anyone else who has tried to assuage his feelings, Peggy knew how to reach him like no one else could. Knowing that she had in fact waited for his return and that she lived a full happy life, it gave him what he needed.

* * *

The sound of Tony arguing with a woman wasn't a foreign to Bruce but seeing someone other than Pepper being his sparring partner was. He stepped down the stairs and headed towards kitchen where Tony and Malia were.

"Hey, what are two baking?" Bruce asked as he opened the large refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water.

Malia folded her arms before answering him, "Well we're trying to make banana bread and pound cake but Tony thinks he can improvise the ingredients' measurements."

"I've watched hours of Food Network where all their chefs/cooks use eyeball and use their hands instead of cups and spoons," Tony defended himself.

"Unlike you, they have years of experience and sound judgment to rely upon. Baking is different; it's more of a science which I expected a man like you to appreciate!"

Bruce interjected, "She's right Tony. Baking is more of a science where measurements matter because they affect the chemical reactions and overall results."

With a proud grin she thanked Bruce and said to Tony, "Told ya."

"Way to have my back Banner," he rolled his eyes and threw an apron at him.

He tied the apron around his waist and opened binder that was on the counter, "We'll prove it to you. Are these recipes yours?"

"Yep, from both my grandmas. Take your pick."

"The fudge chocolate cake looks good." He opened the binder to the recipe and leaned it against the raised countertop.

"It's the best you'll ever have," she mashed bananas in a metal bowl.

"And you call me cocky?" Tony asked her.

"…Valid point but it's not bragging if you can back it up which this recipe can," she then turned to Bruce, "please tell me you can bake. Nana Maggie would roll over in her grave if someone screwed it up."

Nodding he assured, "Being on your own you have to learn your way around a kitchen. But I'm a not burner unlike some people."

Tony protested, "It's not my fault that the toaster's10 setting was calling out to me!"

* * *

Bullit immediately went to the couch where Natasha sat.

"Hey you," she petted his head and chest and asked Clint, "how'd it go?"

Putting the leash and his coat on the rack he replied, "He wasn't too bad, he cried a little bit during the last shot but other than that he was a good sport about it. How about you?"

"Stark dropped by, we talked."

He looked around, "Nothing's broken, I assume it went well."

"..You could say that. Malia's at his place teaching him and Bruce how to bake. I told them that I'd stop by for lunch and be their taster."

"Sounds good, my money's on Malia. What are you watching?" he sat down at the other end of the couch.

"Sixteen Candles, nothing else was on and I haven't seen it." She moved closer to him.

"I'm in," he noticed the lack of space between them.

She pulled the thick gray throw blanket off the couch's backrest and covered both of them with it.

He offered, "I could turn up the thermostat if you want? The fireplace is out because of the rain."

"No, I'm good..unless you want to?"

"If you're fine then so am I."

"Ok."

Five minutes later she rested her head on his shoulder and in response, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was clear to him that his previous forwardness was the wrong approach. She wasn't like any woman he had pursued before because unlike them, being in a real relationship was unknown territory for her. He didn't know what she and Tony talked about it while he was gone but he appreciated him for it.

* * *

"Well done, Bruce," Malia put down the plastic spoon after inspecting the batter's consistency with it.

"Thanks, it's nice to know I'm not screwing up your grandma's recipe." He gave her a small grin.

"Seriously? I have to let this mix for THREE minutes?" Tony folded his arms watching the mixer do its work.

"Patience is a virtue Tony," Bruce told him.

"Wrong, it's a waste of time. If I turn this up to the max then it'll be done in the half the time."

"Don't, you'll screw up the consistency!" Malia warned him.

"Stokesy stop being so dramatic!" He moved the mixer's speed setting to six.

"Take cover!" Bruce put his arm around Malia bringing her down to floor then moved both of the other side of the cabinets.

Cake batter splattered onto some of the upper cabinets, countertops and Tony's entire face.

After a few seconds the billionaire playboy said as the battered dripped from his face onto his shirt.

"Banner; I think you were onto something about patience being a virtue."

"Ya think?" Bruce answered before he and Malia started laughing.

* * *

Tipping his nose into the air Thor stood up from couch.

"What is it?" Jane asked not masking the odd look she was giving him.

"There's an enticing scent coming from the…"

"Kitchen?"

"Yes! We should see what it is!"

She turned off the television and linked arms with him as they left the room.

The god's blue eyes became big with delight when he saw what Tony, Bruce and Malia had made.

"You owe me a game of boxing Banner." Tony said with a smirk on his lips.

He shrugged, "Ok, I really thought Erik would be the first one down here."

"Try my banana bread," Malia offered Thor a small dish.

He took a bite and gave her nod of approval, "This is marvelous! You made this..banana bread?"

"I did, my grandma knew how to make without adding so much sugar unlike the store bought kind."

"Oh I hate that, it taste so..artifical," Jane briefly scrunched her face.

"You're up Foster," Tony pushed a small plate towards her.

Although she had never tried to Tony's cooking she had yet to hear any praise about it but he was her boss.

Tony searched her face and said, "I'm not gonna fire you if don't like it although I must say it's better than these two lame cakes."

"Mine is banana bread Tony, not cake."

"It's a carbohydrate that can't make up its mind. Now come on Foster, woman up."

She took a small piece into her mouth, "Mmmm, this is actually really good!"

Pepper walked in and headed for Bruce's fudge chocolate cake, "Hey everyone, oohh I knew something smelled good."

"Too slow Stark," Bruce handed her a piece of his cake before Tony could.

"Thanks Bruce," she kindly smiled at him.

Tony grabbed another plate and headed for the stairs, "I'm taking this piece up to Old Man Winter."

After finishing a fourth bite Thor casually asked Malia, "I don't understand how a divine woman such as yourself is not yet married."

Everyone awkwardly paused and he was confused as to why.

"Thor…" Jane shook her head.

"What? Was that an inappropriate question? I mean, you're kind, you can cook, and you're beautiful." He looked at the everyone hoping for an answer.

Malia spoke up, "Oh, um-uh, no..no it's not. I just-uh..I just haven't been asked by the right man yet, that's all. And thanks for the compliment."

"That's probably lunch." Bruce stated as the door bell rang.

Jane hooked her arm with Thor's and put his dish down, "We'll get it! You all just relax!"

He quickly grabbed the last piece off the dish before being dragged away.

She spoke once they were out of earshot range, "Thor I know you didn't mean anything by it but you just don't ask a woman about her marital status."

With a blink he said, "Why not? I meant no offense."

"I know but it can be a sensitive issue for a woman who wants to get married and Malia does. It doesn't help that she just brokeup with her boyfriend."

"She had a companion and he let her go? What a fool!"

"Keep your voice down and…yes. But it was for the best."

"Well then, I shall apologize to her."

"Maybe you shouldn't, she seems ok and sometimes it's better not push something like that. Now come on, I think the delivery guy will break the doorbell."

* * *

After three quick knocks on Steve's door Tony walked in, "Room service!"

Steve stayed on the bed and kept his back to the door, "Not now Stark."

"Yeah..not gonna happen especially since I brought this awesome cake that reflects its maker..me, obviously. Try it."

"Tony, thanks but I'm not hungry."

"It's cake, everyone loves cake!"

"… I just wanna be left alone." He barely hid his irritation.

"And you will be, after you try my awesome pound cake."

"I told you, I don't feel like eating. Now please, leave." he briefly turned his head.

Tony saw how red his blue eyes were and knew what it meant but he was undeterred.

"Look big fella, I know that you can't drink your problems away so why not eat them?"

He finally sat up and faced him, "I'm really not in the mood for this. Get out of my room."

Setting his jaw, he put the dish on the dresser by the door, "Your room, in MY house. If you haven't notice, I'm actually being nice to you despite being in your words, a 'cad.' Since you're from the so-called 'polite' era common courtesy dictates that you respect me, your host. Now, take a bite!"

"You have no idea what kind of morning I've had and the last thing I wanna deal with is you! So get the hell out!"

He folded his arms, "I don't know what's gotten your long johns in a bunch but get over it! I've tried the whole brooding, lone wolf act and believe me, it gets old real FAST! There is a house full of people who actually give a damn about you…but you're too busy sulking and snapping at me to realize that..you prehistoric prick!"

Tony exited the room slamming the door behind him. A second later he poked his head in, retrieved the dish and said in an odd accent.

"And no cake for you!"

In stunned silence, Steve sat on the bed letting Tony's words sink in his mind and heart.


End file.
